


Making Changes & Taking Control

by kldzl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/pseuds/kldzl
Summary: Mon-El isn't coming back. With the help of her friends and family picking up the pieces she will find a way through it. Lena's and Kara's friendship blooms and maybe into something more. But, when one big secret is revealed Lena can't take the betrayal and Kara falls apart. Kara makes huge changes to her life.Years later Lena comes back. How will kara handle it? What will Lena think of the Hero she left so many years ago?





	1. Goodbyes & Sister Nights

It came to that crushing decision between earth and the love her life. The world started to slow down as she looked into his hazel-brown eyes “I am so sorry.” She says as she presses the button of the remote that made him crumble to his knees and saw his every breath become a struggle.

  
She rushed to his side to hold him up. Quickly she reaches for the intercom in her ear.

  
“Alex?! Alex?! What do I do? Please do something.”

  
“Don’t worry I just sent you the coordinates. Go now, Kara! He only has few minutes! Go!”

  
Kara didn’t hesitate. She picked him up and took him to an opened field where her pod was placed in the center.

  
“Kara.”

  
“Hurry. Get inside. You’ll be safe there.”

  
“Kara.” He stops her from going any further.  
The hero shakes her head with tears running down her face. “I should have told you this a long time ago.” She reaches around her neck and takes off her mother necklace and places it in his hand.

  
“I love you, Mon-El.”

  
“I love you, Kara Danvers. Because of you I will be a better man for it. No matter where I end up. I will strive to be the hero you've known me to be.”

  
With one last kiss she had him in the pod and said their final goodbye. An overwhelming guilt, heartbreak, and pain swept over her.

It’s been a year since she sent Mon-El away. Kara thought she would never love again. Never recover. Every time she looked up into the stars she would feel a pain in her chest of the emptiness that might never be filled.

It took time, but Kara finally accepted it. It’s what had to be done. It was for the best. She no longer felt the guilt of having to send him off into space. Of course, she missed him, and he still held a special place in her heart. But it was finally time for her to move on. She couldn’t allow the loss of Mon-El take over her life anymore.

  
The hero sat alone in her living room looking out her window watching the sunset pondering of What-if's. What if, she left with him? What if she found a better solution? What if…

  
Kara was fine with the way things turn out but she wouldn’t want to go through it again. If she did she would probably would never recover again or be able to live again.

  
Later that evening Alex went over to Kara’s apartment to have sister night. “Hey sis, I brought 4 orders of pot stickers, 4 pizzas, and 2 tubs of ice cream.” Alex says as she let herself in.

  
Kara was laying on the couch looking through Netflix. The blonde gives a thumbs up from the couch towards her sister. “Bring food to me. Cant. Move. Lazy.”

  
Alex shakes her head at her silly antics and sets the food on the coffee table just out of reach of the blonde so that she had to get up. Alex walks back to the kitchen and grabs herself a beer and Kara a bottle of water and heads back to the couch.

  
“Scoot over.” Kara sits up right and grabs herself a slice of pizza.

  
“So? How you doing?” it made sense for Alex to ask because today marked the day of when Kara had to send Mon-El off.

  
“Honestly…. I’m okay.” Kara genuinely meant it. She wasn’t upset or sad about it. But it did hurt. “I think I finally came to terms with it. It hurts a bit, but I think I can finally move on with my life. I don’t think Mon-El would want me to keep mopping around.”

  
Alex nod her head in agreement as she sips on her beer. “whelp, I’m glad to hear it.” Alex says as she sets her beer down to grab a pizza. “so, what are we watching?”

  
“I was thinking we could watch Unicorn Store. I heard it’s good.”

  
“Of course you would pick a movie like that. Put it on. I’m going to get more beer so I don’t have to move.”

  
The sisters continued the night with light talk, teased and bicker at each other for the rest of the night. Alex stayed the night since she had too many beers to ride her motorcycle back home.

A knock came to the door the next morning and Kara woke up with Alex slobbering all over her pillow and an elbow to her ribs. The blonde slowly snuck out of bed careful not to wake up her sister and puts on her glasses to answer the door.

  
“Lena?” Kara says as she runs the sleep from her eyes and turn to check the time. 10:30.  
“Hey Kara. I brought coffee and sticky buns. Did you just wake up?” Lena says as she makes her way through the door and sets the coffee’s and pastries onto the table.

  
“Ummm…. Yes?” Kara laughs and stretches with a yawn.

  
Kara couldn’t help but notice the way Lena was staring.

  
Kara was dressed in a black sports bra and grey baggy sweats with her hair in a messy morning bun.

  
Lena quickly averted her eyes and looked towards the living room, which was still a mess from the night before. “Did you girls throw a party here last night?” she chuckles  
“Ha. No. That was just me and Alex. That’s the after affects of our sister night last night.”

  
All four boxes of pizza emptied, mostly by kara, empty trays of pot stickers laid on to the table, and the beer bottles and water bottles scattered all over the place.

  
“Sorry about the mess. But once we hit the sheets it was hard getting back up.” The blonde grins shyly.

 

Alex woke up and was dragging her feet to the voices. “It’s our day off Kara. Why are you so loud?” Alex says with her eye barely opened. “Oh. Hey, Luthor. Did you get me coffee too?”

  
“I did actually since Kara mentioned you’d be over last night. I figured you might have stayed the night like you usually do.” Lena lifts a cup from the table and hands it over to Alex.

  
“You’re a life saver.” The red head says as she sips from the coffee and rubs her head from the hangover.

  
Kara clears her throat to get her sisters attention. “Uh. Alex.”

  
“What?”

  
“As much as we love you. Can you please go put some pants or sweats on? I’m sure Lena doesn’t want to see your ass first thing in the morning.”

  
“I have underwear on and this shirt is big enough to be a dress. And what about you?”

  
“What about me? I have pants on.”

  
“But you don’t have a shirt on.”

  
“It’s a sport bra.”

  
“So. You think Lena wants to see you shirtless?”

  
Lena looks at Kara abs and smirks.

  
Kara looks over to the brunette “Lena, I’m so sorry. Does this make you uncomfortable? I can put a shirt on.”

  
Lena quickly shakes her head and bite her lower lips unconsciously “No, Kara you’re fine. It doesn’t bother me.”

  
Alex squints her eyes at Lena and smirks. “Of course you don’t Luthor.” And walks back to Kara bedroom with her cup of coffee to get some pants on.

  
“So" The blonde turns to Lena. "what are your plans today, Lena? You’re off too, right?” The reporter asks as she make her way through the kitchen to make breakfast. 

  
“Yes it is. And I was hoping to spend sometime with my best friend today.”

  
“What did you have in mind?”


	2. Sun & Sleep

The sun was high. The sand was soft. The water was cool to her skin. The breeze was refreshing. Kara took in the scenery around her as she soaked up the sun.

Lena’s idea of a day off was perfect. She dragged her, Alex, and even Sam and Ruby to the beach.

Lena sat under the beach umbrella in a two piece black bikini, big floppy white hat and black shades. She looked like a movie star and Kara could stop stealing glances.

Alex was in the water with Ruby and Sam playing Marco Polo. Alex was Marco. It was quiet entertaining to watch but Kara’s attention kept being dragged towards Lena’s pale skin.

The CEO reached into her beach bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. “Kara!” Lena shouts since the blonde was some distance away from her. But Kara would have been able to hear her if she just whispered.

“Coming!” As Kara got closer Lena hands Kara the bottle of sunscreen. “Kara you help me with my back?”

“Y-yeah. Uh. Um. Sure.” Kara said nervously 

Lena turns onto her stomach then unties the straps to her top as Kara squirts more then generous amount into her hand. Kara panics with the miscalculated amount of sunscreen in her hand. She look down at Lena who is waiting for her to start applying. Kara uses her super speed to wash off some of the sunscreen and return to Lena’s side less than a second before she noticed.

Kara rubs the lotion into her hands and slowly runs the sunscreen from the middle of Lena’s back up to her shoulders blades, her shoulders, back down to her mid back and slowly massage to her lower back. A small moan came from Lena and the sound did things to Kara. Lena didn’t want it to stop.

Kara had already covered her whole back and was sure the blonde applied it quiet well. She was so tensed and Kara’s fingers were magic. She forced herself not to turn over to pull the blonde on top of her and have her way with her. ‘stop, Lena. You can not have those kind of thoughts.’ Lena sighed to herself and let one last small moan escape her lips.

Alex and Sam walk up and witness the scene in front of them and give each other a knowing look. Sam clears her throat and Alex is the first to speak

“Are we interrupting something? We can come back when you’re finished.”

Both Alex and Sam smirk at the two under the big umbrella.

Kara froze in place with her hands at the rim of Lena’s bikini bottom. Lena turns slightly holding her top and lifting her sunglasses to smirk at the two with a devilish grin.

“Do you mind? Kara is just getting to the good part.” She says teasingly.

Kara turns her head down to Lena in a panic. “oh uh um…. I was just- I just- she um needed- protection…. FROM THE SUN!... I mean I was helping.”

Both Sam and Alex burst out laughing.

“Yes, Darling. You were, until these two rudely interrupted. Is there something we could do for you?” Lena questioned as she smirks at the two woman

“You know what we'll come back later. When your decent? What do you say 15minutes?” Alex says

“By the looks of it, maybe 5 minutes tops.” Sam replied

Again Sam and Alex burst out in laughter again until a towel thrown their way. Lena stares the two down and Kara grew self conscious. “How about you two go back to the water and cool down.” Lena says to them.

“I think you’re the one that needs the cold shower.” Alex says with a huge grin while Sam laughing uncontrollably at the comment.

Lena this time threw a bottle to Alex’s head. And Sam continues to laugh.

Poor Kara still unsure what was going on says, “I don’t get it. What’s so funny?"

Lena just shakes her head and the laughing hyenas are trying to catch their breath.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asks as she walks up from the water.

“I have no idea. Something about cold showers.” Kara response to the young brunette.

 

As the sun starts to set the women start to pack and head home. Alex went with Sam and ruby to help with the all the beach equipment.

Kara and Lena went to Kara’s apartment.

 

Once past the door of Kara’s apartment, Kara drops all hers and Lena’s things to the floor next to the door and dives on to her couch.

“I’m exhausted.” Kara muffles.

“Are you just going to leave everything there on the floor?”

“Yup. And it will stay there forever.”

Lena shakes her head as she walks over to the couch where Kara is currently occupying.

“Move your legs. I want to sit.”

“I cant.”

“Move or I will sit on you.”

“I’ll like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge, Ms. Danvers?”

“Yes. I am forever part of this couch.”

“Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you"

Instead of just sitting lightly she jumps right on top of Kara’s back and puts her entire weight on her. Both laying back to back. But Kara wasn’t struggling at all, as if she didn’t even notice Lena’s weight on her. The two have grown comfortable to the point they were playful and almost didn’t have any boundaries.

“How are you not struggling to breath right now?”

Kara try’s to shrug her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“Kara? Are you falling sleep on me?”

“Mmhmm"

Lena gets up and looks at the blonde and give the blonde a hand to get up. “Come on. Let’s go lay down on your bed. We could use a nap.” T

he blonde looks at Lena’s hand in defeat and sighs “fine.” And sluggishly drags her feet to her room. “But I need food when I wake up.”

“Deal. Now come on. I’m tired. It was a long day.”

Kara tossed a white t-shirt and black sleeping shorts to Lena and grabbed herself a pair of black sweats and a blue sports bra.

When Lena came back from changing she finds a sleeping blonde. She climbs into the bed and sets her alarm for two hours.

 

Kara is awoken by her alarm. 8:00am. She shuts it back off and puts her head under her pillow.

Then she feels a shift in her bed, which confuses Kara for a second she sits up and sees Lena. ‘Oh. It’s just Lena.’ She thinks to herself. Then everything connects. ‘Lena? 8:00am?’ “Fuck.” Kara shoots up into a sitting position and tries to wake up the sleeping brunette.

“Lena. Lena. Wake up. We fell asleep all night. Lena. Wake up.”

“Mmmmm. Shhhhh I’m tired.”

“Lena. Wake up. Its 8.”

“Mmmmm?”

“Its 8 am. We slept the whole night. We have to go to work.”

With that Lena shoots right up. “Fuck.”

“I have work in 2 hours. And you have an hour and a half.”

“Shit. We fell asleep all night? Why didn’t the alarm didn’t go off? I set an alarm for 2 hours.” Lena grabs her phone. Dead. “Fuck.” And lays back down.

“I’ll go get food and you start getting ready.” Kara says as she give Lena a peck to the cheek and gets out of bed then freezes at what she just did. “Uhhhhhhh.” Is all Kara says.

Lena eyes shoot open and touches her cheek then looks at the blonde with a raise of her brow. “Ms. Danvers, if your going to be this sweet every time I sleep over I might just want to stay.”

“Sorry. I don’t even know where that came from. I’m uh um I. Get. Uh. Yeah. I’m going. Food.” The blonde stumbles on her words as she grabs a shirt and shoes and take off to get some breakfast.

Lena left there in the reporters bed. Alone. And sexually frustrated.

 


	3. Drinks & Sleep

“Leennnnaaaa. We are going to be late.” The CEO rolls her eyes from her desk towards the blonde toying with the chessboard.

  
“We don’t need to meet up with everyone for another half hour.” Lena says as she looks over her paperwork. “Plus, I told you, you don’t have to come and get me. I would have been fine going alone.”

  
“Nope. Last time you didn’t go because you got caught up in work. I’m here to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

  
The blonde gets up from her spot from the couch and heads over next to Lena and takes the paper from her hands to set them in the desk. “This can wait till tomorrow. Let’s walk to the bar. It’s a beautiful night.” Kara pushes up her glasses nervously and give the brunette an innocent smile.

  
Lena just chuckles and sighs. “Alright. But if my company comes crumbling down I will come after you.” Lena grabs her purse and straightens up her skirt then starts to head for the door. Kara stand their hypnotized as she watches Lena walk towards the door “Well? Are we going or not?”

  
Kara nods then rushes to the couch to grabs her bag and grabs Lena’s hand to make sure the brunette followed her.

  
As soon as the duo walked in to the bar Alex jumped into Kara’s arms “You made it!”  
“Are you drunk already?” Both girls laugh at the stumbling redhead.

  
“I only had like 4 drinks. I’m just a bit tipsy.” Alex slurs a bit trying to defend herself. Then is turn around by the light haired brunette that wraps her arm onto Alex’s shoulders casually.

  
“Hey! You were able to drag her out of the office!” Sam says with a wide smile as she goes in for a hug towards Lena then Kara.  
Lena quirks her brow towards the taller brunette. “Sam? Are you already drunk as well ?”

  
Sam pouts as kara and Lena laugh. “I guess we better catch up. Where’s everyone else?” Lena asks as she climbs into the booth. Kara sits beside her as Sam sit across from Lena and Alex is across from kara.

  
Alex point behind her. “James, Winn, and J'onn are playing pool.”

  
“And what have you two been up to?” Kara smirks at Alex knowing her crush she has towards Sam. Alex kicks Kara from under the table. Which only causes the blonde to giggle.

  
“We have been playing ‘Never Have I Ever' before you guys got here.” Sam says not noticing Kara’s teasing.

  
“Sounds like fun. how do you play?" Lena ask.

  
Kara explains the simple rules of the immature game while Sam and Alex give each other heart eyes.

  
“Sound simple enough. Let me start…”

  
“Hold on. We need shots.” Alex wave down a waiter and asked for 4 shots for each. And of course secretly asks for the alien rum for Kara.

  
“Okay. Can we start now.” Lena asks as she lifts her whiskey.

  
“Yes. We are ready.” Alex says satisfied

  
“Never have I never been to jail…”

  
Lena and Alex take a shot.

  
“Okay my turn… Never have I never….” Alex takes a moment to think. “Gone commando.”  
All four take a shot. Kara was the last to take the shot. Alex and Lena were wide eyed and Sam just giggled.

  
“Well. Well. Well. Well. Ms. Danvers. You are mischievous.” Lena smirks and Alex rolls her eyes.

  
Kara clears her throat. “Okay. I’ll go next…” kara starts to struggle with her words as feels Lena’s thigh against hers. “N-N-Never ha-have I ever taken a sexy selfie.”

  
All four take a shot.

  
After a few rounds Alex gets up and Sam grabs her wrist. “where are you going? It’s just getting good.” Alex blushes and look towards smirking blonde. “That’s probably why I am leaving. There are some things I don’t want to know about my little sister. Plus I told J'onn I would team up with him for the next round of pool. Looks like Winn is going to crush James.”

  
“Alright. On the next round we play against these two.” Sam thumbs towards the duo.  
“That’s hardly a fair game. I’ve seen kara play.” Alex grins.

  
Kara seemed offended “Hey! I’ve been practicing. I’ve got much better.”

  
Alex walks off. And Sam continues the games and soon enough it was just kara and Lena.

  
The blonde has seemed to relax towards the turn of the direction of the game after a few more drinks as her turn came up.

  
“Never have I ever tasted myself.” She take the shot quickly as did Lena.

  
Lena bites onto her lower lip and squeezes her thighs together trying to hide how incredibly turned on she was becoming.

  
“Never have I ever done it in a public place.”

Lena leans a little closer and kara courageously places her hand onto Lena’s leg. Nether taking a drink.

  
Kara shifts in the shifts and clears her throat “Ready to go? I'll call a taxi.” she asks as she looks away from emerald eyes. Lena nods as she takes one more drink.

  
Kara gives a soft squeeze to Lena’s hand and gets up from the booth. “Hey Alex. We’re heading out.” They group says their goodbyes and duo head to Lena’s penthouse.

  
The tension between the two was thickening on the car ride but neither saying a word in the drunken haze.

  
Lena stumbles to open the door to the penthouse then huffs in defeat blowing an escape strand that falls into her face.

  
“Kara?” the brunette whines as she pouts towards her best friend. “Help?” she hands the keys to the blonde helplessly.

  
Kara rolls her eyes and opens up the door.  
The blonde flops onto the couch making a soft thump noise as she rest her feet onto the coffee table.

  
“Kara, don’t you dare put another Disney OR Musical on.” Lena looks over to the blonde from the kitchen.

  
“But. Moulin Rouge. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee.” The perfect puppy Danvers pout was used. Lena couldn’t help but melt in surrender.

  
“Fine. But next time I pick the movie.”  
Lena walks towards the coach from her kitchen with a couple of glasses of water and hands one over to the blonde. “Here. Have some water.” Their finger linger onto the glass.

  
Kara tries to breath as she takes the glass from Lena and puts her focus onto the movie.

  
An hour into the movie and the brunette fell asleep onto Kara’s lap. Kara gently and effortlessly picks Lena and takes her to her bed room and carefully places her into her bed. Kara places a cup of water and a couple of pain killers onto the bedside table then presses a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead.

  
“I don’t have the courage to say this to you, but I’m falling in love you.” She whispers to the sleeping woman.

  
Kara’s heart has been pounding so hard as she brushes the hair from Lena’s face.  
The hero leave the penthouse and walks home.

 

 


	4. Same Movies & Half Truths

The day was late. The office was nearly emptied. The crime was slow in the city, so there was need for the Hero. But Kara Danvers, the reporter, was being pushed to her breaking point

.   
A soft knock came to her office door .

 

“Guess who came barring gifts.” Lena says as she looks over to the blonde who seemed like she was about to pull out her hair.

 

Kara was on her laptop frustrated at an email she received from Snapper.

 

“What is it now?” Lena says as she places the bag of take out and sweets onto the small coffee table and make her way to Kara's side then leans against the desk.

 

Kara gesturers to the laptop. “This.” She points out to the email. “This article is perfect and he is having me rewrite it again for the fourth time. If I don’t fix it he’s going to drop it.”

  
“Well, can I take a look at it? Maybe I can give some insight.” Lena leans over Kara’s. The reporter pulls up the article for Lena to read it over. It’s only takes a few minutes for her to read it over. Meanwhile, Kara is overwhelmed by the fact how close the brunette is and how Lena is not wearing a bra in her thin silk blue blouse. Kara’s senses spike and her nose is overwhelmed by the lavender and strawberries. She can feel the heat of the blush burning cheeks.

 

“So…” Lena breaks the silence and interrupts Kara’s thoughts before they went to far. “I don’t see anything wrong with your article. If he’s being nitpicky, then your problem may be punctuation. I think there is a period where there should be a comma.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kara looks back at her article and reads it over a few time much more carefully. And Lena is right. Kara made the corrections and sent it to Snapper quickly. Not five minutes later she gets an email back saying ‘Took you long enough’.

 

“I swear I am going to have Supergirl throw that man in to the sun.”

 

Lena just chuckles as she makes her way to the small couch in the corner of the office.

 

“How about you come and eat and we can talk about how horrible your boss is? I’m starving.” Lena says as she starts opening up the containers.

 

Kara leans back in her office chair one more time then get up in defeat.

 

“He has been completely unbearable the past few weeks. I don’t know what I did to get on his bad side. He has been turning down my articles and when I can get one in he makes me rewrite them a dozen times until he is happy.”

 

“Would you like me to talk to him? I am a Luthor after all and I seem to scare him.”

 

“As much as I would love that. No. I need to handle this on my own.”

 

“Well, if you change your mind just let me know.” Lena winks which cause the heat of Kara’s blush pass her neck to her cheeks.

 

“uh-um… so um movie night at my place, Thursday?”

 

“As long as we are not watching another musical.”

 

“Oh come on. Musicals are absolutely amazing.”

 

“Not when you keep re-watching the same ones over and over again."

 

“But their classics!”

 

“Ms. Danvers don’t make me go Luthor on you.”

 

“And what will you do to me Ms. Luthor?” Kara says with a smirk then is shocked the way that came out and shakes her head as she sees Lena eyebrow arch at Kara’s comment.

 

“Well I guess we will see won’t we.” Lena says a low voice which causes shivers down Kara’s spine.

 

  
While months went by, Lena had become more fearlessly flirtatious and Kara became a little more courageous with her comebacks.

 

Kara would stop by LCorp when Lena would stay late hours to make sure the CEO would get home from time to time.

 

Lena would stop by during her lunch to make sure the blonde had not pushed her boss out a window.

 

 

 

It was Game Night at Kara’s place but she was stuck at work rewriting another article for Snapper. She messaged everyone to let them know she’s going to miss this round.

  
**GROUP MESSAGE :**

  
**Kara :** Hey guys, I’m so so so so so so so so so sorry. But I’m not going to make it to game night. I’m stuck at work and I have to finish it before the end of today. 😑😪

 **Winn :** What?!?! No! Game Night without you isn’t game night at all. 😯🤯

 **James :** It’s okay. We can do it next week. Winn's right. It wouldn’t feel right without you.

 **J'onn:** Is everything okay?

 **Alex :** Do you need me to beat up your boss?

 **Lena :** Its okay, Darling. I agree with Alex. Something needs to be done with that boss of yours.

 **Kara :** You guys are great. But no. I’m okay. I just need to get this done. We can have it at my place next week on Wednesday. Is that okay with everyone?

 **Alex :** Sounds good to me.

 **James :** Yup. Who’s getting pizza?

 **Winn :** Wednesday it is. I’ll bring the drinks.

 **J'onn :** That sounds fine.

 **Lena :** I’ll have Jess clear my schedule and I’ll bring wine.

 **Winn :** hey I said I’ll bring drink 🤨

 **Lena :** Yes. But you never get the good kind of wine. I have a particular taste and I’m not much of a beer drinker.

 **Winn** : 😒 fine.

 **Alex :** I’ll get the pizza. But Kara your getting the pot stickers since you’re the only who eats them.

 **Kara :** HEY! I share.

 **Lena :** No. You don’t.

 **James** : You nearly ripped my arm off the last time I tried to take one.

 **Winn :** Yup. Kara, buy your own pot stickers.

 **Kara :** fine. 🙄 okay I’ll talk to you guys later. Got to get back to work.

 

  
Kara looks over to the time on her phone. 7:46pm. She drops her head in her hands and wished she was done already.

 

The reporter gets back to work and is drowning in papers of interviews and information of the article she was writing about. Going over and over them.

 

A knock came from her door which startled the blonde.

 

“Hey. I was hoping you might have been done. I didn’t interrupt you, did I?”

 

“Lena? Hey. Oh-uh-um no. Give me a second. I’m almost done.”

 

The blonde focuses on her laptop. Trying to get the article right. After a few more strokes of her keyboard she sends it satisfied.

 

“Sorry about that. But if he doesn’t like it I’m going to quit. What time is it?” the blonde sits back in her chair drained.

  
  
“Its 9. I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone.”

 

“Oh. I had turned down the volume. Alex keeps sending me ridiculous memes. I think she was bored or just wanting to be a annoying."

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Want to go get something to eat? I know you probably didn’t eat by the looks of your office.”

 

“R-uh God yes. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

The night ended at the blondes apartment.   
“Kara, really? You cant be serious.” Lena say as she sits besides the blonde.

  
“What? It’s good movie.” The blonde replies from the couch as she puts on Moulin Rouge, again for the 12th time.

  
“I’m not saying it’s not a good movie. It’s just we have watched that movie maybe too many times. How about something else?”   
“But…” Lena gives Kara look and quirks her brow at the blonde “fine.” The hero says defeated “what would you suggest we watch then?”

  
“I heard about this documentary on-“

  
“No.”

  
“No?”

  
“No.”

  
“And why not?”

  
“Because it’s boring. How about a Disney movie?”

  
“I am sure we have watched all of them already at this point.”

  
“Let’s go for round 2 of them all!” Kara says with a huge grin

  
“I would rather watch Moulin Rouge again."

  
“Yes!”

  
“You are impossible.” Lena says as she falls back onto the couch.

  
“And you cant live without me.” She says as she gives Lena a toothy smile while pressing play to the movie in victory.

  
Lena shakes her head. “I might take my key back as a punishment.”

  
“you could do something else to punish me…” the blonde says under her breath.

  
“What did you say?”

  
“Nothing. Look. The movie is starting. Shush.”

  
Kara’s crush on Lena was getting ridiculous and she was sure Lena knew to some point but never knew for certain. They had their moments that seem too intimate. For example, at the moment while watching the movie Lena curled up to the blondes side laying on the couch as Kara’s arm was around the brunette and their hands will intertwine innocently under the blanket in comfortable silence. Kara half listen to the movie and mainly listen the steady beat of Lena’s heart which only made kara sigh and want something more. More than friendship. With a beat of Lena heart beat kara grew more and more in love with her best friend.

 

Lena noticed the look kara had. The look of deep thought and asked if something was wrong but the blonde only smiled weakly and said she was just tired. But Lena knew something was on the blondes mind.   
“Kara. I know when something is going on with you. What is it? Don’t lie to me.” Lena shift so she can get a better view of the blondes face.

  
Kara doesn’t look at Lena just yet. Her eyes still focused on the movie she not really paying any attention to then sighs. She sits up right just a bit and breaths and tries to figure out what she was going to tell Lena without ruining their friendship. Should she lie? Should she tell her it’s nothing? As she looks into those emerald eyes she melts and it weakens her. Just like kryptonite she crumbles and knows she needs to tell her. She cant lie.

  
“Lena.” She takes another breath and closes her eyes to focus.

  
Lena starts worry that she might have done something wrong but kara looks at her and places Lena’s face between her hands. Slowly soothing the worry from Lena’s face.

  
“Lena. I think I’m falling in love with you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I don’t think I can keep it to myself anymore. Every time we have our lunch or dinner dates I wish they were actually real dates. Every time I kiss your cheek I wish it was your lips. Every time we hug I wish I could hold you closer. You make my heart beat so fast I’m afraid it might jump out of my chest. Anytime you look into my eyes I become a nervous mess. If you don’t feel the same I understand. And we can act like I never said anything. If you don’t want to become anything more I can be okay with just being friends. As long as I have you in my life and you are happy, I’ll be happy.”

  
Lena just looks into the ocean blue eyes looking to see if there was a lie or a trick to her words, but unable to find any. The blonde pour her heart out and Lena’s heart just skipped a beat. Instead of saying any words she just cupped the blondes chin and placed her lips onto the world softest lips.   
The kiss was sweet and soft then became heated and passionate quickly.

  
Kara tangled her fingers into the soft raven locks deepening.

  
Lena changes her position and climbs onto Kara’s lap and slowly start to straddle her lap slowly grinding into the blonde.

  
Kara moves one hand from the Lena’s hair and slides it down to her waist. As the break for air kara cant help but smile.

  
“So I take it that you feel the same?”

  
“Yes you idiot.” Lena attached their lips back together.

  
Kara sits upright and picks up Lena effortlessly, which makes Lena squeak in surprise. “How are you so strong?”

  
“It helps when my sister is a DEO agent and needs someone to work out with.” Kara lies a bit. It is a bit true but the other secret will have to come out sooner rather than later. But at that moment it wasn’t a good time to mention she is Supergirl. The hero reattaches their lips as she walks them to her bedroom.

 

 


	5. Mornings & Sick Days

  
Kara and Lena agreed that they will keep their relationship to themselves until they figured everything out since it was so new before they told anyone.

It had been going on for a couple of weeks. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Their lunch and dinners dates were rushed so they could be alone.  
  
They were almost caught once in Lena office by Jess. Kara was on top with a hand up Lena shirt, as Lena had a hand on Kara’s ass under the blondes dress before Jess knocked onto the door. But they were sure the assistant already knew since they noticed that the she now knocks on the door when Kara was in the CEO's office because before she would just walk in unannounced when the blonde was around.

On game nights was the hardest for the two. They would make an excuses to leave the room together and share small kisses and have short make out sessions in the blondes room.

They were blissfully happy. But… There was the one secret the blonde had to keep to herself. It was the one secret that kept her from fully committing herself to Lena. She needed to talk to Alex. She had to tell Lena she was Supergirl before she could move the relationship forward. The guilt was eating at her.

“Alex, we need to talk.” Kara says as she walks over to her sister in the DEO training room.

Alex kept on jabbing at the punching bag not stopping to look at her sister. “What about?” she asks breathlessly between punches.

“I want to tell Lena I’m Supergirl.”

The blondes words gets her sister’s full attention. The short hair redhead looks at her as she takes the tape off her hands to discard them.

“What’s brought that on?”  
“Alex, she’s my best friend. I cant keep lying to her.”  
“No, Kara. You can’t.”   
“Why not?!”   
“You know why.”  
“No. I don’t know. And don’t you dare tell me its because she’s a Luthor.”  
“Its not because she’s a Luthor. I think we have all past that. It’s your agreement with the DEO. You cant tell anyone you’re Supergirl.”  
“That’s stupid! It’s my secret! I should be able to tell anyone I’m Supergirl!”  
“Kara. No. You can’t. That’s end of discussion. You understand.” She says with all authority.

Kara storms out and heads home. Frustrated. Annoyed. Irritated. Those are the words that come to mind as she paces in her apartment. She wants to tell Lena. She needs to tell Lena.

She doesn’t tell Lena and 3 months have gone by now.

Neither putting a title on the relationship. Neither wanting to break the happy bubble they were in. Everything and everyone didn’t matter. It all disappeared. It was just them. Just like the quiet morning they were having in Kara’s bed.

The soft light from the morning sun creeped through the curtains. The low sounds of the busy street murmured and birds chirping filled the room.

They stayed quiet but are fully awake. Lena lays onto the blondes chest listening to her heartbeat. Kara twirls her fingers through the messy soft raven hair.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Lena asks as she looks into loving sky blue eyes.

“I would love that more than anything.” Kara cups the brunette’s face and leans in for a soft kiss.

Lena hums in happiness at the touch of the soft lips to hers. As they pull away the look they share at this moment was pure and honest.

“I love you, Kara.” Lena says without hesitation . Without doubt. Without a second thought.

Kara’s heart starts to pound so quickly. The blondes smile is so wide as she looks at the most beautiful woman in front of her. The woman without any makeup, messy hair, and naked body the was tangled with hers. She leans in again and kisses Lena more fully then pulls their lips away as she keeps their foreheads attached. “I love you, Lena.”

They stayed in bed like that till late morning. When reality set in that they had work that they should probably go to. They got up mournfully not wanting to leave the love and warmth.

“Want to help conserve water with me?” The brunette says as she steps forward and traces a finger from around the blondes neck down between her breasts then over her abs and stops at Kara’s waist.

Kara sees Lena’s pupils dilate almost replacing the green in her eyes. The blonde is sure hers are doing the same as well. Kara pushes her glass up and bits her lower lip as Lena pushes herself away and sway her naked body to the bathroom.

“You will be the death of me.” Kara mutters to herself.

Lena has a good amount of clothes in Kara’s closet. And shoes. And a toothbrush. And her own hair products. And…. Kara is pretty sure Lena had moved in without either of them noticing. Kara even had cleared a couple of her dresser drawers for Lena.

They only time Lena had returned to her penthouse was to grab more clothes or to get some paperwork for work and brought it over to Kara’s.

Kara steps out of the shower first and wraps herself with a towel then places her glasses back on.

“Lena? Do you want me to lay your clothes on the bed?”

“Yes. That would be wonderful. Pick whatever.” Lena says then in a second she peeks from behind the shower curtain. “What I mean is pick something of mine. I don’t think I would look intimidating if I wore one of your cardigans.” The brunette says with a smirk.

Kara look at her playfully hurt. “What? Cardigans aren’t intimidating? Well, I’ve been lied to all my life.” The blonde says with a chuckle. Lena goes back to her shower and shouts as the blonde leave the bathroom. “Thank you, Love.”

Kara head to the unruly bedroom from last nights and this mornings events and straightens the room up then heads to her… their closest and gets a slim black dress that kara likes on Lena and black heels. Then picks something completely opposite. Kara goes with soft silk light pink long-sleeved button up and grey slacks. Kara heads back to the bathroom where Lena was fixing up her hair and make up as she takes up the whole mirror.

Kara steps behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist and gently kisses her neck. “Okay bathroom hog. Your clothes are on the bed. I need to do my hair.” She says as she point at her still damp hair that was places in a bun. Lena smiles at her through the mirror then turns as she finished placing her signature lipstick on. She raises her eyebrow.

“Yes. You do need to do something about that hair.” She grins at the blonde. “You could also use some lipstick as well.”

“You know I don’t wear lipstick that much.” Kara crinkles in confusion until Lena attached her lips to hers softly then a kiss to her cheek which left a print. Lena turns back to the mirror and fixes her lipstick and leaves her hair down straight.

As Lena heads to the bedroom she says “Red looks good on you, Darling.”

Kara just shakes her head and looks into the mirror with a happy sigh “You’ll be the death of me.”

Lena was in the kitchen making a late breakfast for the both of them while Kara was at the table finishing up an article when a knock came to the door. They both look at each other in confusion. Kara gets up and walks over to the door.

“Alex?”  
“Hey sis! I wanted to know if you’ve talked or seen Lena today?”  
Kara widens the door to let her sister in. “Yeah. I made her into my own personal chef.” Kara giggles. Lena takes a grape and flings it at the blondes head.

“Ow.” She laughs.   
“What are you making, Luthor? It smells good.” The red head asks as she takes a seat at the kitchen counter.   
“Kale pancakes. Kara’s favorite.” She smirks.

“Is that what I have been eating?!” kara playfully grabs at her stomach and dramatically falls onto the couch. “You are an evil genius.”

Alex tries to hold back a laugh but fails miserably. As Lena rolls her eyes while she continues to make more chocolate pancakes.

“So? You were looking for me?” Lena looks over to the older Danvers.   
“Oh. Yeah. Um. I need your help of upgrading Supergirl’s suit. I’ll send you the plans I have played out for it.” Alex says.   
“Sure. I don’t mind helping out. You can come by my office later. I’ll have Jess schedule you in.”   
“Wait” kara says as she walks over to Alex, “You’re upgrading Supergirl’s suit? What wrong with the one she has now?”   
“Nothings wrong with it. I just want to add a few things. I’ll tell you about it later. If not me, I’m sure Lena will tell you since you’ll most likely see her before me.” Alex says as she goes around the kitchen to help herself with a couple of pancakes and a coffee not noticing the looks the Lena and Kara were sharing.

“Is this decaf?” Alex voice interrupts the trance they were in. Kara looks at her confused.   
“What's decaf?” The blonde says a silly confused look.

They all laughed as Lena takes a seat next to kara at the table and Alex takes a seat on the couch and turns on the news.

  
As the week passed Lena had been hinting that she wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but noticed the blonde wasn’t either understanding or didn’t want to take that next step yet which only led Lena to question why.

Lena seemed to have caught a cold and was under house arrest at Kara’s apartment. No work was Kara’s rule.

“How come you’re not sick?” questioned the sniffling brunette.   
“Because I have a strong immune system.” Said the blonde as she brought soup and tea to Lena in bed.  
“that’s hard to believe seeing the way you eat.”  
“What? I eat healthy.”  
“Only if its a cut up potato and deep fried.”

“Its still a vegetable.” Kara points out and then placed the tray on Lena’s lap. “Now eat. I made some soup and tea. Then you need to sleep.” Kara then leans down and places a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead.

Lena just rolls her eyes and sits up. As she takes the first spoonful of the chicken noodle soup she immediately and to put the tray to the side and run to the bathroom.

“My cooking isn’t that bad. Is it?” Kara jokingly says but runs to Lena’s side and helps hold her hair.

“No, Darling. It wasn’t the soup. I just been throwing up. I cant keep anything down.” She says as she gets back up and brushes her teeth.   
As soon as Kara gets Lena back in her she takes the brunette’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Lena questioned.  
“I’m going to call Jess and tell her that you will be out for a few more days. You are not going to go back to work like this.”  
“Kara, I have worked through colds before.”  
“Well, you didn’t have me before.”

Kara step out of the room and explains to Jess what was going on and Jess was happy to rearrange Lena’s agenda for the next few days. Once the blonde finished that she went ahead and put in time off work for a few days as well to take care of Lena.

It’s been a couple of days. Kara was waiting Lena at hand and foot. Except when Alex called for some family emergency. Lena didn’t mind. The only thing that was bother her at the moment besides the cold she was fight was that Kara had not taken the hint that she wanted to take their relationship forward. She was unsure if the blonde was just oblivious or if she was avoiding the subject.

  
Lena woke up early one morning to rush to the restroom. She was feeling much better but the nausea was still lingering. When she return to lie down with the blonde she notices that the blonde had her glasses on. Lena hesitates to remove them because the blonde always has them on. Even when she sleeps. Lena just takes them thinking the blonde would be more comfortable without them. Then it happens.

  
Kara’s secret. Revealed. Lena was in disbelief. She places them back on and removes them again from the sleeping blonde reporter. Millions of thoughts run through her mind. She places the glasses on the bedside table. And waits for the blonde to wake up.

  
When Kara finally stirs and stretches, she looks over to Lena and smiles her goofy morning smile, but it was quickly faded from her face when she notices her glasses were on her bedside table.

  
“Good morning, **_Supergirl_**.” Lena says with her arms crossed as she sat on the bed.

Kara looks between the glasses and Lena unsure what to say or how to explain. Everything was going in slow motion and slowing being taken from her. She sat up and looked at Lena.

“I can explain.”  
“Really? Can you? Or will it be another lie?”

Lena gets up from the bed and grabs her suitcase she had stored there and started to grab all her things. Kara following behind her trying stop her.

“Please Lena. You don’t have to leave.” She beg.   
“No. I think I do.” Lena keeps walking around the room grabbing her things and shoving them into the suitcase not care of the disorder. She then chuckles a sigh “Now it all makes since. Was our who friendship, our relationship some kind of ploy to get closer to a Luthor or to keep tabs on me?”

  
“No! Our whole relationship was real. It never had to do with you being a Luthor. I told you I don’t care that you’re a Luthor.”

“A Luthor and a Super can never coexist.”

“Says who?! My cousin and your brother? _THEY are NOT US_. We have been friends for years.”

“Years of lies. I cant be here. I need to go.” The brunette zips up her bag and starts to walk to the door. Kara zooms passes her not Lena leave.

“No. You can leave. We need to talk. You need to let me explain.”

“I think the whole situation speaks for itself. Now. Get out of my way, Kara _Danvers_.”

Her word were like a thousand needles slowing pulling her heart apart.

“Lena. Please. Please. Let me explain.” Kara begs again. This time on her knees with her tears running down her face. “I love you. Please.”

“How am suppose to trust your words? How can we continue this thing we have after everything? I cant. I just cant right now.” Lena reaches for her phone from her purse to text her driver as she tries not to show how broken she was at that moment by keeping her face emotionless.

Kara can see her building her walls back up. The walls she had tried so hard to break down.

Lena walks pass her and to the door. “I don’t want to ever see you again, Kara _Danvers_.” Those were her last words before she left the apartment.

  
Kara still on her knees in her kitchen. Broken. Again but worse. Shattered. She knew this time she wouldn’t heal. This was galaxies different from when she lost Mon-El. This time is was as If she watched her world explode in her very eyes again. Her heart was rapidly beating until it felt like her heart wasn’t in her chest.

 

 


	6. Colorless & A Letter

Days after. The Hero hasn’t been back to CatCo. The only time she left her bed was when she was called for Supergirl duties. Even though she was successful in putting the bad guys behind bars her heart wasn’t in it. No smile spread across her face.  
  
She woke up to the sound of her alarm and just laid in her bed staring at the roof. Just listening to her own heart beat. She can hear it but she couldn’t feel it.

It was late afternoon and she call in sick from CatCo. She couldn’t face to see Lena. She knew Lena needed time. At least she hoped.

This past week she would unconsciously tune in to the familiar heart. And it would cause Kara to break down. Alex would assume it was due to her rare panic attacks the blonde would get sometimes when she over worked herself.

Kara didn’t want to say anything. She didn’t want to explain the situation to Alex. She didn’t want to explain that she had fallen so deep in love with Lena. She didn’t want to explain that their relationship that was never labeled had shattered due to her own secret she couldn’t share. She didn’t want to explain that she lost her heart.

So Alex didn’t question why the younger Danvers call into work for a whole week. She didn’t ask why her sister didn’t smile. She didn’t ask why she was so quiet. But Alex did comfort her sister. She brought takeout. They watched movies. Alex would hold her crying sister till she fell asleep.

Once the week passed kara had to force herself out of bed and go into work.

She was in autopilot.

The blonde got dressed, walked to Noonan’s for coffee, then head into work. Like routine.

She kept her head down and headed straight to work.

 

Lena wasn’t doing any better. She buried herself in work. Making sure not to lose focus on work. But, her cold had keep getting in her way.

“Ms. Luthor, your test results came in.” Jess came in with a yellow envelope.

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena takes the envelope and opens it immediately.

Jess walks back out of the office as Lena looks over the results. The brunette grew worried of her cold, she knew it was silly but it had been lingering on for far too long. She had to make sure it wasn’t some kind of virus. She didn’t want to go into anymore meeting sniffling and blowing her nose.

She looked over the results a few more times.

“Well, at least I know it’s not contagious.” She sighed in relief.

She sat in her office looking out her window searching for the red and blue blur. She closed herself up in her office and keep her meetings to conference calls and video calls due to her cold, and also to avoid a certain report.

Lena was hurt by so many people in her life and having the one person who she thought loved her. Whom she loves lie to her face for years just destroyed her. She couldn’t be in this city anymore. She had to leave. With the most recent information she received it made her want to move out of the city much more quickly.

 

Kara went into work and left work without saying a word. She took her assignments, typed out her articles and hand them in.

Snapper didn’t say a word to her. He would just scowl then turn back to his work anytime she hand in her work.

Until one day he had enough of it.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Ponytail?!” He yells as he enters her small office.

Kara’s head snaps up and crinkles her eyes in confusion. “Nothing. Why?”

He shakes his head in a disappointed manner and slams a few papers onto her office desk.

“You have lost your passion. You have been sticking to the safe articles. And your writing doesn’t have that color it use to have.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been doing my job.” Kara crosses her arms and leans back into her chair. “There is nothing wrong with those articles.”

“I know there is nothing wrong with the articles. But there is something wrong with you. You use to refuse to write these articles and would write something towards the greater good.”

Kara bites her lower lip and pushed up her glasses unsure of how to respond. She didn’t just lose her passion as a hero but as a reporter as well. In all honesty, she didn’t care anymore.

Snapper looked her in the eye with a confused look. It seemed he was talking to a stranger.

“You know what, Ms. Danvers. If I don’t have something worth reading by the end of this week you can pack you things and go.”

Kara was taken aback from his words. But again, she didn’t care. All she did was nod and the man left her office.

She didn’t care for her passion of writing anymore. She didn’t care to catch the bad guys. She didn’t care of losing her job.

She closed her laptop and packed her things and look outward of her window. Looking over the city and the color of the sun setting. The sky was flooded with yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. But she couldn’t admire it like she use to. It was as if she were looking at a solid grey sky. Colorless.

  
As the week progressed she couldn’t think of one thing to write. Again, it wasn’t like she was looking for one anyways. She sat in her pathetic small office with her chair facing the window. Just looking at the city go by.

Since her little talk with Snapper she would just come in and just sit there until it was time to go home.

She looked at her watch to see how much more time she had before she had to go. 3 more hours.

She kept herself fixed towards the view trying to find the beauty, the colors, the inspiration she use to have for the city. Not just as a reporter but a well as the girl of steel.

A soft knock came from her door which interrupted her thought but didn’t turn around. She listen to the heart beat and recognized it.

 

“Hey, Kara. Can we talk?”

“Sure. What do you want to talk about, James?” she asked keeping her eyes towards the city.

“I want to know what’s going on with you. You haven’t been yourself lately. At first we all thought it was because you have been overwhelming yourself with work and your duties. But after you came back from your break you seem worse in a way.”

  
“Who’s is _we_?”

  
“You know. Me, Winn, J'onn, Alex, and Lena.”

The mention of Lena’s name cause the heart she thought she lost break a little more.

“I find that hard to believe. Not all of you been worried. I haven’t done anything different to cause any concern.”

“Yes. There is. You’re not smiling anymore. You haven’t been to game night the last 4 times. You haven’t talked to any of us unless it has something to do with work.”

  
“No. I’m fine. Nothing is wrong.”

  
“Kara. I know when something is wrong. Don’t lie to me.”

Those words. The seen of Lena leaving her apartment came flooding back into her mind. Her world crumbling. This caused her to looks for the only sound that mattered to her. But… she couldn’t find it. Not anywhere. Not in the city at least. Kara closed her eyes to concentrate more. The heart beat wasn’t at the usual places. She pushed her hearing to the surrounding cities then the state. But nothing. Lena wasn’t able to be heard anywhere.

“Kara! Turn around and look at me. Talk to me. What’s going on with you?”

Kara quickly turned around and gave James an annoyed look. “For the last time. Nothing is wrong with me.”

The blonde didn’t care. She didn’t want to be there anymore. “You know what, James. I quit.”

“You quit? Quit what?”

Kara grabs her badge and places it on her desk then grabs the few items she has in her office at super speed and places it in a cardboard box.

“I quit.”

“Wait! Kara!” James shouts out to her and tries to follow her to the elevator. But she was to quick for him.

 

  
She needs to speak to Lena. She needs to know where Lena was. She had to make sure she was okay.

 

  
Later that night Kara knew Lena would be still at work with Jess. She needed to know she was okay.

As she enters the building she was stopped by security. Which was odd. They knew her.

“Sorry, Ms. Danvers. But you access had been revoked.”

“Its okay you guys I understand.”

The blonde started to walk toward the exit but once she noticed the security wasn’t paying any attention to her she speed to the stairs up to the top floor. As she snuck in and headed for Jess's desk she startled the short brunette.

“Ms. Danvers? How did you get in here?”

  
“I took the stairs when the security wasn’t looking. I need to talk to Lena. Please. I just want to know if she is okay. Or if you know where she is at.”

  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers. But I cant give you that information.” Jess gave the blonde an apologetic smile.

 

“Its okay, Jess. But, she’s okay, right?”

  
“Yes, she is fine. But she also instructed for me to mail this letter to you as well. But since you’re here.”

The smaller woman reached into her desk and pulled out an small envelope and handed it over to the blonde.

“Thank you, Jess. Have a good night.”  
“Good night, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara left the same way she came in and flew home to open the letter.

 

She placed the letter on the coffee table and paced back and forth in her living room staring at it. She walked over to her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. And slowly sipped it as she again paced back and forth staring at the damn letter as if Lena might have come out of it.

She couldn’t open it. Yet. She wasn’t ready. She took a shower. Put on some comfy clothes and made another cup of tea to help calm her nerves. But it wasn’t helping. So she went to grab the alien rum she had stored and poured herself a glass.

She sat herself at the couch and took a good swig of the drink and gave it a second to settle in until she felt her nerves relax a bit.

“Okay. I can do this.” She placed the cup onto the coffee table and picks up the letter. She looks over the white envelope with her name printed on it in Lena’s hand writing. The blonde traces her fingers over the writing a few times. Kara slowly opens the letter and starts to unfold it.

 

  
_Kara,_

  
_I’m sorry it had to be this way. I love you. I really do. But this is best for the both of us. I know you might come looking for me, but don’t. Just move on with your life and forget about me._

  
_L.L._

 

  
Kara reread the words over and over again. When she finally put down the letter she picked up her drink and chugged the rest then pour a glass full.

Kara stared at the open letter. Hoping it would just disappear from the table and acted like she had never read a word of it. But the words were now burn into her.

She had downed two more glass full of the rum, placed her phone on do not disturb and passed out onto her couch curled up in a ball.

 

As the next few weeks went by. Kara was became a regular at the alien bar during the day.

As Kara walks through the door of her apartment when she is met with an irritated Alex.  
  
“Kara, where have you been? I’ve been calling you all day? What is going on with you?”

Kara pulls out her phone from her purse. “oh. I had it on silent. Sorry.” Kara replies nonchalantly as she puts it back into her purse and tosses her purse to the couch.

“ ’Oh'? Really Kara? What’s been going on with you?”

  
“Nothing. I just forgot to take the Do Not Disturb off..”

  
“It’s not nothing, Kara. I know you. I’m here to talk and help you.”

“Maybe I don’t need help. Maybe I just want to be alone.” Kara starts to raise her voice a bit annoyed that Alex keeps pushing. She doesn’t want or need the help.

“No. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you. Always. Just don’t shut me out. What happened? What’s going on with you. It’s not just today. you’ve been acting like this for the past couple of month.” Alex stands her ground crosses her arms and stares down Kara for information. But this time Kara wasn’t going to let her. This time it was different.

“Nothing. I’m tired. I’m going to bed. You can let yourself out.”

Kara walks over to her room and closes the door behind her so Alex wouldn’t follow her.

“We’re not done talking, Kara. I’ll be back.” Alex marches out and shuts the door behind her.

Kara crawls into her bed and starts to cry silently to herself.

 

Kara had been able to avoid Alex for the past month. Alex seem persistent to talk. Over hundred calls pushed to ignore and over two hundred text messages and her voicemail was full, most likely from Alex, Winn, James, and J'onn.

  
**Alex : Kara, talk to me. Please.**  
**Alex : What’s going on? Talk to me.**  
**Alex : Call when you get the chance.**  
**Alex : KARA! WTH! WE NEED TO TALK**  
**Alex : ASAP**  
**Winn : Hey Kara, call me.**  
**James : I want to let you know I’m here for you when you’re ready to talk. We are just worried.**  
**J'onn : Call your sister. She’s worried.**

  
Kara had been able to keep herself busy. She didn’t want to talk and work things out. It hurt too much. They didn’t know about her and Lena. They didn’t know how close they were. They don’t know why Lena left. Heck. She didn’t fully understand why she left. She didn’t want to deal with emotions. Didn’t want to deal with something so…. Human.

 

Crime in National City was at its lowest its ever been. Supergirl was worldwide. She saved lives from a flood in Belize. Pulled in a stranded ship from the south Atlantic ocean. Stopped a speeding train from falling off a cliff.

Kara was trying to do anything and everything to avoid Alex. But she had to return home eventually.  
  
The hero x-rayed her apartment to make sure Alex wasn’t waiting for her before she went in for a shower and get something to eat.

With the sound of the hot shower steaming the bathroom Kara strips off her suit then steps into the scorching hot water, but for Kara it wasn’t hot enough, and allow the water to wash away the days work of a hero. After about 30 minutes she step out and slips on a big white t-shirt and jogging shorts and heads to the kitchen to examine what she has to eat.

Since Alex had been at her place almost every other night waiting for Kara she had left quite a bit of Chinese takeout leftovers and pizza.

Kara takes the food to the couch and heats it up with her heat vision. The hero digs in and demolishes every bit and lays back full and satisfied. Then sleeps takes over.

 

The hero wakes up to someone staring her down. Alex.

“Shit.” The blonde says mostly to herself in a groggy voice.  
“Shit? Really? That’s all you have to say?”

The hero pushes herself up into a sitting position and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“What do you want, Alex?”  
“I want to know what’s going on with you, Kara? You’ve been avoiding everyone. You’ve been ignoring our calls. Our messages. Talk to me. We talk about everything.”

Alex takes a seat next to the blonde and reaches for her hand but Kara pulls her hand away and stands up.

“I have nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone.”

  
“No. And why the hell did you quit CatCo? And why am I just hearing about this now?”

  
“ So I see you talked to James.”

  
“Kara you worked so hard to become a reporter. It took you years.”

  
“Which was pointless and wasted time. I’m going back to school.”

  
“Why are you going back to school? What would Cat say if she found out you quit?”

  
“Why would I care what she had to say? I can do whatever I want.”

Alex stands up and takes a step forward to read her sisters face.

“This is not the Kara Danvers I know.”

That was the last straw. Something clicked in the hero’s head.

“Kara Danvers is weak, emotional, and insecure. Kara Danvers is human. I. Am. Not. Human.”

  
“Kara Danvers is my favorite person . Kara Danvers has saved me more times than Supergirl has ever done. Kara Danvers IS YOU.”

“I AM KARA ZOR-EL! I AM NOT HUMAN! I AM KRYPTONIAN. Daughter of Zor-El and Alura from the house of El. Last daughter of Krypton.” Kara stands her ground and looks the brunette in the eyes. “Kara _DANVERS is dead._ ”

 

Kara zooms into her suit and takes one last look to the broken brunette and says “If you want to talk to me you know how to reach me. If its not work related don’t bother calling.” Kara takes off through the balcony door.

Alex is left confused and broken. Not understanding what’s going on with her sister.

Kara waited until Alex left before she flew back into her apartment. Taking in her surroundings. All the memories. All the laughs. All the hugs. All the conversations. All the fights and arguments. Game nights, movie nights, and sister nights. The Breakfasts, lunch’s, and dinners held in her kitchen. All the holiday get togethers. All the take outs. She cant be there no more. She cant stay there no more. It wasn’t her anymore. She looks down to the couch and remembers every thing.

 _Lena_.

They way Lena would walk in carefree. The way Lena would throw herself onto the couch or when Lena would carelessly rummage through the fridge. Or the way Lena would wake up in Kara’s bed with sleepy eyes. Or when Lena would make Breakfast and coffee in the morning before the hero would wake up sometimes.

Her heart started to ache. Kara starts to wipe a few tears from her cheek that escaped her.

It was time to let go. Time to move. Time to let go of Kara Danvers.

 

 

 


	7. Decisions & Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. And I would like to give you guys an idea where I'm going with this, just a little bit.
> 
> Kara needs to figure herself out, I think. She needs to separate herself from pain and opinions. Alex is a big part of Kara's life, but Alex needs to back off a bit and focus on herself as well. And she cant do that with Kara.
> 
> Kara needs to grow on her own and it's probably a good idea she separated herself.
> 
> And Lena... I dont want to give too much away. But let's just say it's a good thing she left too.
> 
> But I promise this is Supercorp Endgame.

Within a week the hero had the apartment cleared out.

  
Kara packed up the last of boxes. She gave away most of it to salvation army, sold almost everything, and kept 1 small box of personal items she couldn’t bare to part with.

  
She looked around once more to the empty studio apartment. Kara placed her hands to her hips and sighed, she reached for her glasses. The last thing that remained of Kara Danvers. As she pulled them off and folded them she looked them over. She only allowed herself to shed only one tear before she placed them down on the kitchen counter.

  
The blonde picked up the last box from the ground and headed to the door just when J'onn walked up to the door.

  
“Is that everything?”

  
The blonde released her breath and nod her head. “Yup. That’s everything.”

  
“Alright then. Let’s get you moved in.”

  
J’onn agreed to let Kara stay with him in his guest bedroom until she figured what her next move was going to be. Kara appreciated J’onn's help and not asking questions. It made it easier for her to move on.

  
As she finished unpacking. Which by now she really didn’t have much. She kept a few plain color t-shirts and couple of jeans, her super suit, and basic essentials to keep clean.

  
She was starting over. Changing course and taking control.

  
“So? What’s your next move?” J’onn asks as he pop into the room.

  
“Well, first I’m going to take back my name then go sign up for classes. Then from there; I’m not sure. We’ll see I guess.”

  
“What do you mean take back your name?”

  
“ I’m going down to the DEO and put my name on the alien registry. I’m going to be Kara Zor-El again.”

  
“Do you think that’s a good idea?"

  
Kara shrugs. “Why not. Plus they don’t need to know I’m Kryptonian. They just need to know I’m an alien.”

  
“Okay then. I’ll go with you. I don’t have any appointments today.”

  
“Thanks, J'onn. But I think I should do this on my own.”

  
“Very well then. You coming back to have dinner with me?”

  
“I wouldn’t miss it. I shouldn’t be long. I hope.”

Kara walks to the entrance of the DEO. As she reaches for the front desk she is met by an agent. “Hi. Where do I go for the alien registry?”

  
The women looks up from the security monitors to Kara with a bored expression as if she had answered the same question for the 100th time today.

  
“Go down the hall to your right and take the elevator to the 2nd floor. Then from there follow the signs. They are hard to miss.” Then she put her attention back to the security monitors.

  
“Thank you.”

As soon as the elevator dinged to her floor she saw signs of the directions to the alien registry office.

  
There was a long line. It reminded her of the time that she and Alex went to the DMV for the older Danvers to get driver’s license.

 

  
“Next.” It was Kara's turn.

  
As soon as she stepped up. The man looked up from his paperwork. “What can I do for you, today?”

  
“I want to put myself in the registry.”

  
“Okay sure. Let me get you the paperwork to fill out and a ticket. We will call you back up in about 30 minutes if not sooner. Be sure to fill out all that applies and when you arrived here on earth. We may ask for further documentation if you have been here longer than 5 years.”

  
“Yes. Of course. I have any and all documents you may need.”

  
“Perfect. Just take a seat to the left and fill all this out.” The man hands her a dozen papers to fill out.

  
Kara nods her head and takes a seat.   
Kara zoomed through the paperwork pretty easily and was finished in minutes.

  
She had been waiting what seemed like hours before they called her number.

  
She looked down to the ticket. 358. And the monitor in the waiting room read five numbers at a time and what station number the had to walk up to. 355 Station 3. 356 Station 7. 357 station 5. 354 Station 2. 353 Station 9.

  
It was pure agony. The next number popped up. 359 Station 4.

  
“Seriously?” Kara whined to herself.   
Another 10 minutes went by. 358 Station 8. “Finally.” Kara gather all her paper work and head to the window.

  
“Kara Danvers?” The woman asked from her small cubical.

  
“Yes that’s me.”

  
“Please have a seat.” The woman gestured to the chairs across from her desk.

  
Kara takes a seat and hands the paper work to the woman.

  
The woman looks everything over and starts typing away.

  
They sit there in silence for a few minutes until the woman ask “I see you were adopted by a human family. Did you want to go by your earth name or birth name?”

  
“What will happen if I went with my birth name?”

  
“Nothing. We will just update it in the data base so anything associated with your earth name will be changed to your birth name.”   
Kara took a moment to think about it. “Um. My birth name please.”

  
The woman went back to her computer and continued typing.

  
‘This has to be the most boring thing I have ever done in my life.’ Kara thought to herself as she watched the woman shuffle some paper around and stamped a few documents.

  
“Okay. All done. You will expect your new forms of IDs and certificates in the mail in a week. The IDs you have now will be okay to carry until you receive the new ones.”

  
“That’s it?”

  
“That’s it.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Kara rushed out of there as quick as she could. That took nearly 2 hours. Never again will she want to do that again.

 

 

Once she got to NCU. She noticed she will have to do pretty much the same thing over again to sign up for classes. Kara drags her feet to the lines to get herself started with registrations…. Again.

 

As Kara step through the door of J'onn apartment/office she is overwhelmed by the smell of food.

  
“Took you long enough. Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes. How did everything go?”

  
Kara sets down her bags of new clothes, books and school supplies.

  
“It was horrible. It was the most painful torturous thing I’ve been through. And I had to do it twice.”

  
J'onn just chuckles from the kitchen as he finishes up the chicken stir fry.

  
“And what are you going to do about a job? Not that I’m saying you have to pay rent or anything. But I’m sure once you leave you’ll want to have money to move out.”

  
“I already talked to M'gann about the bar tending job at the alien bar. I was thinking that would be perfect and flexible with me being Supergirl and going back to school.”  
“It seems you have everything figured out for now. So how about we eat?”

  
“Thank goodness I’m starving.”

  
“Didn’t I just see you finish a hotdog when you walked in?”

  
“You did. But I’m Kryptonian. I have a bottomless pit of a stomach. You know that.”

  
“Now I highly approve of that job now. How soon are you starting?”

  
Kara gasped and puts her had to her chest dramatically. J'onn just shakes his head.

 

Kara had closed herself out. She hadn’t spoken to Alex for about 8 months since their fight. With her quitting her job at CatCo she went back to school to keep her mind busy and starting to work as a bartender at the alien bar that M’gann owned.

  
She signed up for variety classes mainly science and mathematics. Anything related to science and mathematics came second nature to her. She was able to test out of many of her classes. Thanks to her speed.   
Working for M'gann was refreshing. The bar gave her another perspective of the world around her.

  
Kara showed up to work early one afternoon to help M'gann stock up the bar.

  
“Hey Gorr'dy.” Kara great the older gentlemen. He was an alien regular during the afternoon shift.

  
“Ms. Zor-El! Geeet me aanothe sssinnce you’re herre.” He slurs his word as he lets his empty glass.

  
Kara arches a brow. “How many have you had already?”

  
“Whho? Meme? Ummm just two.”

  
“Uhmmm….. doesn’t sound like it. Are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to go ask M'gann?”

  
“Awww. You no fun. Okay. Okay. I have 6? 7? I lost count after 4.”

  
Kara walk around the bar and took his glass.

“Okay. But after this you’re cut off and you can have water. I’ll make sure of it.”

  
“Deal.”

  
Kara serves him his drink “Have you seen M'gann?”

  
“Ummmm… I don’t know. I think she’s in the back. But I’m probably wrong.”

  
Kara rolls her eyes. “Why did I even ask. Thanks.”

  
Gorr’dy just shrug as he takes a drink. The blonde shakes her head and start to clean up the bar a bit. And to make sure the old man doesn’t reach over and help himself to another drink.

  
M'gann walks from the back office looking over some paperwork as Kara was using her speed to wipe down tables, sweep, straightening out the pool tables and tables.

  
“Kara, you are amazing. Before you started working here this place was a dump.” M'gann says as she laughs.

  
“So what else is there to do, Boss?”

  
“Well, there are still several cases we have to stock and the restrooms need a good cleaning. Other than that I need to place some order and then we’re done.”

  
“I will get that done in a jiffy.” Kara salute M'gann playfully and heads to the restrooms. Within minutes she’s back in front of M'gann. “All done. Where are the cases?”

  
“In the back.” M'gann says as she stares at the paper in her hand and a pen another while she leans on the bar.

  
Kara zooms through the bar and in a matter of seconds it’s stocked. “Okay. All done.”

  
“Perfect. Looks like your done here. I’ll see you tonight for your shift.”

  
Kara wipes her hands with a bar towel and jumps over the bar and starts to head out.

  
“Wait. Kara. There is something I want to talk to you about.”

  
“Sure. What’s up?”

  
M'gann puts her pen and paper down and head to one of the empty booths and takes a seat and gestures Kara to take a seat.   
Kara crinkles her brows, confused.

  
“I want to talk about what’s going on with you. Not that I am not happy you work for me or anything, but I know a broken heart when I see it. I’ve been a bartender long enough to spot it.”

  
Kara sighs, crosses arms and leans back in the booth.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Fair enough. Than I won’t ask unless you want to.”

  
Kara takes a moment to think about it. “I don’t want to talk about it because it hurts too much.”

  
M'gann leans forward “Well, if you need to talk to anyone. Just know I’m here for you. If you want to talk about it we can just drink and sit in silence.”

  
Kara nods and gives a faint smile. “That sounds really nice. I might take you up on the offer. Can I go? I have class in an hour.”

  
“Yeah. Of course.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
As they both stand M'gann gives Kara a hug. The hug was warm and welcoming like a mother.

  
“I’ll see you later, Meg.”

  
“I’ll see you later, Zor-El.”

  
After class she head start home.   
J'onn was in a meeting with a client so Kara didn’t stop and say hi. She didn’t want to disturb him. Instead she goes to the kitchen and drops her book bag onto the table and looks for something to eat and gets started on her extra credit homework.

It didn’t take her long. She was already finished with all her assignments for the semester for her classes.

The nice thing about taking back her name was that she didn’t have to hold back anymore. She can be natural with her power and intelligence. She didn’t have to hide so and that was refreshing.

J'onn walks in as Kara was finishing up another assignment.  
  
“How was your day?”

  
“It was good. Not much to do as Supergirl and I went to help M'gann out at the bar before I head back in tonight. And now, I’m just finishing up on some school work.”

  
“At this rate you going to finish school in a year.” He joked.

  
“Actually, I should be finished in about 2, maybe.”

  
“What are you going for exactly?”

  
“Nothing really. Just more of an understanding of how everything works and means. I already know this stuff. But on Krypton it had a different meaning and name.”

  
“Don’t over do it. You might make your head explode.” The Martian goes to the fridge and grabs himself a bottle of water and observe the blonde who is engulfed by her books and laptop.

“So when are you planning to leave me? Not that I don’t love the company. But how long are you planning to stay?”

  
Kara isn’t offended by the question. She knew she didn’t want to stay long. “I have been looking for another place. But I don’t think I want to stay in the city. I’ve been looking at this acre of land in the woods for a while. I’m waiting to hear back for what they’re offering. It secluded and miles away from a main road."

  
“Are you planning on building a house?” J'onn chuckled.

  
“It’s more like a cabin house of sorts.”

  
“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

  
“Yup. I already started drawing up plans and looked through my finances. I can do it. If they come back with a reasonable offer. I have more then plenty enough money. I should be hearing back from them any day now. If all goes to plan I should be out in about a few weeks. I was going to tell you once I heard back. But since you asked.”

  
J'onn was impressed and a bit worried.

  
“That sounds like a plan. But Kara,…” J'onn pulls up a chair next to Kara and looks at her. “Why all the changes? I know you don’t want to talk about it and I want to respect your privacy. But I’m worried about you. I haven’t seen you genuinely smile in almost a year. You haven’t spoken to your sister in several months. I just want to know what’s going on if your willing to talk about it.”

  
For the second time that day Kara is confronted. Kara pondered for a second and again had the same idea.

  
“Your right. I don’t want to talk about it.” Kara looks at J'onn for a moment “ but,… I think someone should know. It hurts too much to talk about it. It hurt to even think about it.”

  
“Are you sure? I want to respect your privacy.”   
Kara nods and takes a breath. She trust Jon to not be a judgmental person. He has been nothing but welcoming and caring. Not once did her questioned her over the year or pushed her for answers. He reminders her of her own father.

  
She goes over almost everything starting from the beginning. She didn’t want to go too much in detail about her relationship with Lena. But enough to explain her decisions. She explained that even though she loved her sister she couldn’t bare to be around her. Alex was also her world but it seemed that Kara was taking up too much her life and couldn’t move on with Kara there in hers. In Kara’s thought process it made sense. With Alex being the over protective helicopter sister she was Kara wouldn’t be able to heal on her own. With having Alex and the other Superfriends in her life it hurt too much having them around. They remained her of Lena too much.

J'onn takes a sip of her water to process everything.

“Okay.” He says as he sets his water down and grabs Kara’s hands. “You need time for yourself and get yourself back together. But don’t let this ruin your relationship with you sister or your friends. I understand you feel hollow right now. All you need is time. Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me.”

As he let’s go of Kara’s hands and stands from his chair. Kara gives him a quick hug.  
“Thank you J'onn. Now that you know. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I need to finish this before I head out to patrol the city then get to work at the bar.”

  
J'onn clears his throat as he pulls away to give her a soft smile. “Yes. Of course. I’ll let you get to it then.” He says as he leaves his room.

  
After her patrol she flies down to the back of the bar and heads to M’gann’s office to get changed into skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt and black conversation she has tucked away.

  
Kara walks into the busy bar. It was a typical Friday night. The music was blaring, all the pool tables were packed, the bar stools were all taken up, and the booths were filled with laughter from human and aliens.

  
The blonde takes a deep breath and releases. Preparing herself for a handful of a night.  
“Hey Zor-El!” M'gann calls from behind the busy bar.

  
Kara rushes over “What needs to be done?”

  
“Table 5 needs their food orders to be delivered. Booth 3 needs someone to take their orders and from there you’re taking tables from 1 to 5 and booths 3 to 6. Jay and Eddie have the bar but help them out every now and then. Rach is bussing all the tables and booths. Jeffy and Lee are taking the other tables and booths. Greg is the bouncer tonight and Jake, Lou, and Pet are in the back making sure the bar stays stocked and are here if we need extra hands.”

  
“Got it, Boss.” Kara gets started.

As the night goes on everyone seemed to be doing their job and the customers were having a good time. No complaints,… yet. Once all the tables and booths were settled Kara knew she had about 10 minutes before she had to go check on them. She took this time to sneak out for a break.

  
She heads for the front door and shouts out to M'gann she was on break. The brunette nods as Kara walks out.

  
Kara walks around the front entrance and looks for her spot in a dark corner. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a packet of Marlboros. As she puts the cigarette in her month she scolds herself. She forgot her lighter. And leans back onto the wall of the bar.

  
“I’m such an idiot. Heat ray.”

  
She lights up her cigarette and takes in the dark smoke into her lungs and feel the jolt it gives. Of course it does last long but it helps.   
  
Kara heads back into the bar and puts her apron back on and helps out Jay and Eddie behind the bar. Everything way going smoothly.

The hero kept herself busy attending her assigned tables and booths, running the bar, and making sure everyone at the pool tables were playing fairly. She didn’t want to break up another fight.

  
While Kara was setting down some drinks at table 4 Lee came up to her.

  
Lee is a 21 year old, short platinum blonde girl. She was a sweet girl with what seem like a southern accent Kara assumed. The tall blonde never cared to asked. “Hey, Zor-El. Table 7 is askin for you.”

  
As Kara finished passing the drinks then turn to the girl “But that’s not my table. Isn’t Jeffy taking that table?”

  
“Yeah. But, they ya'll askin for you.”

  
Kara looks over at the table. She sighs in frustration and looks to the short blonde.

“Can you see what they want? Please? I already got my hands full.”

  
“Sure thing.” The small blonde walks over to the table and Kara walks back to the bar and hands back the tray to Eddie.

  
Eddie was a tall 23 year old slender kid, brown hair, and had bit of a beard he’s been trying to grow out. Kara could tell he works out but you wouldn’t know unless he wore his short sleeve t-shirts.

  
“You know, Zor-El. You should give Lee a chance. She has been flirting with you hardcore.”

  
Kara raises her brow at him and shakes her head. “I don’t date people I work with.”

  
“Oh come on. She’s hot.” The blonde give him a look to stop talking and the boy just raises his hand in surrender. “Alright. Alright. But you should let her know that so you don’t break the poor girls heart.”

  
Kara sighs and drops her head. As she waits for another tray of drinks to deliver.

  
“Hey, Zor-El. They keep asking for you. If you want, I wouldn’t mind taking over for you a bit. I can handle it.” Kara let’s out a breath.

  
“Okay. Thanks. I won’t be long. Booth 5 just needs refills.”

  
“okay.” The smaller blonde gives Kara a wink as she walks away.  
  
Kara is going to need to have a talk with her.

She grabs her receipt book and walks up to the table.

“What can I get you?” Kara asks not even looking up from her notepad as she waits for them to tell her their order.

“We already ordered.”

Kara’s head snapped up as soon as she recognized the voice.

James looks up to her with a wide cautious smile.

  
Kara already annoyed puts her receipt book and pen into her apron and looks down to the group. Winn, Jess, and Alex.

  
“Is there something I can help you with?” She asks as she puts her hands to her hips.

  
“Really Kara? Is that how your going to be?” Alex seemed offended and hurt by Kara’s question.

“If you don’t need anything I have to get back to work.” Kara walked away and heads for the door.

Once outside she pulls out a cigarette from her back pocket and quickly lights it. She starts to pace back and forth as she takes a few drags until she is stopped with a hand touching her shoulder.

Alex.

Kara turns around with the cigarette in her mouth.

“When do you smoke?”

“Why is it any of your business of what I do? It’s not like it will affect me in anyway.” Kara pulls away from Alex and takes another hit and burns it out between her fingers. “Just leave me alone.”

“Kara Danvers. I have gave you your space for almost a year. I will not just leave. Please talk to me.”  
  
“I’m sorry. My name is Kara  _Zor-El_. Legally now. And no. We don’t have anything to talk about. If it’s not work related at all then leave me alone. I have to get back to work.”

Kara walks pass them and heads inside. Leaving them outside.

  
The hero walked up to Lee and thanked her for taking over.

  
The rest of Kara shift went by unbearably slow. Once it hit midnight the hero was gone in seconds before the group notice she was off.

  
The hero shot to the sky and looked over the city. Taking in the cold breeze in the higher altitude. The city seem peaceful and calm.   
But, something kept throbbing in her chest that she had forgotten long ago that she had.

 

A couple of weeks went by and she had not seen the group around. Which brought relief to her mind but something in her chest squeezed a little, which Kara choose to ignore.

Today was a day Kara dreaded the most as her alarm went off. Her day off. M'gann made it mandatory that Kara had to have at least one day off. The city had been calm and didn’t need Supergirl as much. She was basically done with all her class. She was just waiting for the final exams.

When she had time to herself, she refused to be able to think. Because when she didn’t keep herself busy the realization of her something beating within her tried to pull in painful memories she wished would just disappear.

The hero forced herself to get out of bed and sluggishly head for a shower.

  
As the hot water runs through her hair, the blondes phone goes off.

  
She peeks out the shower curtain confused as she looks at her phone. She reaches for a towel and wrap herself with it and answers her phone.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Is this Kara Zor-El?”

  
“Yes. Who’s this?”

  
“This is Jake Real Estate. The owners finally settled on an offer. Do you have some time?”

  
“Oh! Um yes. Can you give me a second?”

  
“Yes. Of course.”

  
Kara lightly placed the phone down an zoomed around to get herself decent in matters of second.

  
“Sorry about that. So? The offer?”

 

 

 

The rest of the day Kara was excited and nervous about the plot of land she purchased. She was able to finalize the deal and now she was standing in the middle of the woods where her home would soon be built.

  
Trees were as tall as buildings. The ground was filled with stones, leaves, twigs, tree stumps, and tree logs. The air was crisp and clean. The only sounds she can hear are birds chirping and small animals scurrying around the trees. The city was miles away, if she focused slightly she would be able to hear the busy streets.

  
This was perfect and the best decision she has ever made, it almost put a skip in her step and her smile almost reached her eyes.


	8. The Connors & Paintings

It took Kara almost 2 years to finish school. She would have finished earlier but Supergirl duties, working at the bar, and building her home took up most of her time. 

Kara started looking into internships but decided against it. She didn’t want to work under someone. So she decided to just set up a lab in her own home in the basement. 

Kara wasn’t an idiot when Lena spoke about quantum entanglements or when the brunette rambled about changes and advancements of the latest projects and science. She just had to act dumb. She couldn’t risk herself with what she knew. Her knowledge was far advance for earth and if she were let it slip she might have been questioned. 

So that’s why she decided to go back to school. To take as many classes as possible so no one would question her knowledge. In Kara’s opinion it was like taking another mask off completely. On Krypton she would have been the youngest scientist to pass her peers and would have been made lead scientists. 

 

 

Today was Kara’s day off. She had learned how to keep herself busy. She made her days off as errand days, if Supergirl wasn’t needed. 

 

She gave herself a routine. Coffee and read a book at Noonan’s. Then heads to the grocery store to pick up at a week of food, which seem like a month of food, to hold her off till her next day off. Then head down to the post office to pick up her mail, which mainly consist of junk mail and bill’s. That took up most of her morning. After that she would head back home in her Jeep. 

 

She had to get a car in order to carry all the thing she bought in town. It didn’t make sense to carry it all while flying it home. She tried that once and she lost a few items. Plus she only had to do it once a week and she enjoyed driving. She enjoyed it so much she decided to get herself a motorcycle too.

As she drives out of the city and up the path she made that lead to her home her stomach started to grumble.   
She got the food in quickly and started to make lunch for herself. One thing she missed about the city was take out. She had to learn how to cook for herself. She could of course just fly but flying back and forth didn’t seem to be practical. 

In the past 3 years she was able to accumulate items to add to her home. It was warm and welcoming but not as colorful as she had the apartment. 

The kitchen and living room/ dinning room were all connected and open. Above the fireplace was a flat screen which Kara would have musicals, Disney, and classic black and white movies play all day instead of the news. What was the point of watching the news when she was basically the news. 

One wall in her living room covered with her Master degrees in variety of sciences, mathematics, achievements. As well as trophies and achievements for Supergirl.

There were stairs between the kitchen and living room that lead to three rooms on the second floor. Kara’s office, bedroom and she used the other as a gym/ library for now until she finished the basement. Right now her basement contained her lab and computer database communications center that was connected with the DEO, NCPD, FBI, and CIA. (No one needed to know that. But Kara like to be involved if any of the information was of value to her. And she had it all connected to her watch.)

 

Kara shovels a bowl a stir fry on to her plate and serves herself a glass of alien whiskey then heads to the back door to sit on her back porch to enjoy the afternoon sun and sounds of the breeze through the trees. She has a small table and chair set up. She props her feet onto the small table and takes in the scenery. Peace. Quite. And the soft sound of Casa Blanca playing in the background from her living room. The woods were overwhelmingly with green and the sounds of birds chirping fill her senses. It helped her mind to relax and not wonder. 

 

An alert on her watch pops up. Trouble in the city.

Kara gets up a little annoyed and downs her whiskey before she heads out.

 

A couple of out of control Slynomos, scaly water aliens, on the docks rummaging through storage containers. 

Kara made a quick job of it. She had them contained and both knocked out unconscious. She grabbed them by their shirts and flew them to the DEO for further questioning. 

 

She lands with a loud thud to the DEO balcony. She strides through and drops them in the middle of the DEO for the agents to collect them then heads over to the main control. 

“Where is your intercom, Supergirl?!” Alex walks towards her. 

“I don’t have it. It’s a bothersome and a distraction.”

“We have these protocols for a reason! I will not tell you again! As your Director you must obey my commands or I’ll-" 

“You’ll what, Director? Have me fired?” The hero says with a smirk and chuckle. She shakes her head and raises her brow. “If you think you can do this without me then don’t call. I have other things that need my attention and my time is precious.” 

Alex is furious but bites her tongue and holds her posture with her arms crossed. 

With her hands to her hips kara stands her ground. “Is there any other urgent business, Director?” 

Alex let’s out a frustrated breath defeat “Come on. We have a lead on the Connors.”

Alex walks around the main control table and picks up a tablet controlling the larger screens. 

“Evan, Ivan, and Jake Connor. They have been working with a gang of some kind. With both human and alien. Because of their association with some aliens and their technology they have been difficult to locate and detain. We have a undercover team tracking then down as we speak. We think they are in debt of some kind or it may be greed of having the upper hand with this technology so they might go after LCorp technology next. We will be needing you to patrol it. I have let Sam know of the situation. So she knows that you may be around every now and then.” Alex turn to the hero with a stern look. “That is all for now.” 

With the dismissal Kara turns and starts to flies off.

 

Kara flies over the city and hover high enough to be able to have a view of her home and LCorp. The sun is setting and the colors are still colorless to her. But the sound of the wind blowing her cape and hair was soothing. 

After an hour she flies down and lands into Lena’s old office. Sam was finishing up a call as the hero walked through the balcony glass doors.

Kara had been here only once before after Lena left when she was still Kara Danvers. 

The office wasn’t the same. The couch and chessboard were replaced by a brown coffee table and matching soft brown couches. The walls were still white but consisted of more colorful paintings with frames to match the wood of the coffee table. Sam’s desk wasn’t modern like Lena’s. It was old fashioned dark chestnut desk. It was warm and inviting. But Kara still was hesitant to stay long. 

“Supergirl, I’m sorry about that. Lena just called in to check on things due to the threat. I was just filling her in.”

Kara’s heart jumped which she had to swallow to ignore it. 

“Is she coming to LCorp?” 

“Oh no. I told her not to worry. She already has too much on her plate.” Sam says from her desk with an innocent smile. “So I guess I’ll be seeing more of you for a while?”

Kara keeps her hero pose and nods then reaches into a pouch in her cape and hands Sam a silver bracelet with her family crest in the center. 

“This is to call me if you are in trouble. Press once onto my family crest and I’ll be here in seconds.”   
Sam nods in understanding. 

“I better be off. Have a Goodnight, Mrs. Aries-Danvers.”   
“Same to you, Kara.”

Kara nods with a soft smile and takes off to patrol the city.

 

Finally home and she lands softly onto the ground. She walks up to the steps to porch and through the door. Unclipping her cape and tossing it the couch and heads to the kitchen and grabs the bottle of alien whiskey then floats herself up to her room on the second floor instead of taking the stairs.

Her head is flooding with memories again and she needs them to go away.

She take a big gulp from the bottle and walks over the her window where her easel and paint supplies were in her room. It was late and the city was calm and buzzing with night life. The breeze of the wind through the trees started to slow down and the sounds of the small animals and birds were quite.

Taking a look at a half finished painting of the trees from her back yard she removes the canvas and picks up a new clean canvas.

Kara takes a couple more gulps from the bottle and wipes her mouth with sleeve of her super suit. She places the bottle on the a table where her art supply sat and picked up a brush instead. 

She needs the memories to go away. So she paints. With every stroke of her brush she felt lighter. With every dip of the paint she felt like she could breath. The smell of the paint filling the room. She could almost feel her heart beat again. Until she couldn’t.

Her mind betrayed her. 

Lena. 

The painting was of Lena in her bed with the sheets covering most of her body and her emerald sea green eyes peeking out from blankets with her lazy morning smile and hair laying on her back and shoulders. This was a memory. One of which Kara wanted to forget. But instead of getting rid of the painting she left it to dry. 

It was still early and late and she knew she wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. On nights like these where her head felt like it was flooded and couldn’t rid of her memories she would head for the bar. Not to work. She needed something loud.

Kara got changed into tight jeans, a black v-neck that was showing a little more cleavage, high heal boots, and a small leather jacket. 

Before she head for the door she gave herself a look over in her long length mirror in her room and nodded to herself in approval then brushed her hair out with her fingers to fix the long curls. She jumped on her motorcycle and headed back to the city. 

She parked her bike on the curb of AXIS night club and walked past the line and up to the bouncer ignoring the whines and shouts from the crowd of people. 

“Have a good time, Zor-El.” The bouncer winks and let’s her threw.  
“Thanks, Jim.”

The club was vibrating from the music and the lights were blinking and flashing variety colors throughout the dark nightclub. Kara makes her way between sweaty hot bodies to the bar counter. 

She doesn’t wait long till a drink is in front of her. She had been known as a regular. Kara would come in maybe twice a week for about the past 2 years and she knew the owner. She help break up a fight and the owner was forever grateful. So she had access to free alien booze and the VIP section. The owner knew she was Supergirl. It was kind of hard to hide it since the fight she broke was between 6 muscle knuckleheads that over towered her. 

She pointed to the bartender to let him know she would be in the VIP section. He nodded in acknowledgement.   
She made her way up to the second floor to the VIP section and headed to her private booth and watched everyone dance to the beat of the music taking a sip of her drink every now and then. 

“Zor-El! How’s my favorite alien?” Kara trance was broken and her head turned to the voice. 

“Hey Lily.” Kara got up and went in for a hug and gave the woman a small smile. 

Lily was Latina woman with tan skin, long brown hair that reached her lower back with streaks of red and was a little shorter then the hero. She dressed to impress and it was intimidating. She wore a tight dark blue dress and heels to match. 

Kara sat back down and Lily followed.   
“What brings you in today, Zor-El? Business or pleasure?” Lily give Kara a look as she sips of her own drink and leans back into the chair.

“Pleasure.” Kara was blunt about it and no longer shy about it. The hero crosses her leg and leans back into the small couch and rest on of her arms back to the couch as she sips her drink. Lily knew in the past Kara would go home with someone every now and then rarely. 

“I know your type.” Lily takes another sip then points at a booth next to the dance floor. Kara follows where she points. A short brunette with a small tight black dress. The blonde looks over to Lily and raises her brow.

“Yes. You know my type but that doesn’t mean I would end up leaving with someone tonight.”

“Well, I’m always available.” Lily winks as she takes another small sip.

“I think you should put that liquid courageous down. I just came for the drinks and loud music. It’s been a long day.” 

Lily puts her drink down and walks over next to Kara on the small couch then whispers in her ear. “I know a good way to unwind, Supergirl.” Then Lily places the hero’s earlobe between her teeth. Kara closes her eyes and welcomes the sensation. Then feels a hand slowly creep up her leg. She grabs Lily by the wrist and turns towards her. Kara give her a look of disapproval. 

“You’re no fun, Zor-El.” Lily pouts. 

“You know me. All work. No play.” Kara let’s go of Lily’s wrist and puts some distance between them as she takes a drink. “Actually, I do have some business since you’re here.”

Lily sits back onto the couch in disappointment and retrieves her drink from the table. Then signal the bartender for refills. “And what would that be?”

“Its about the Connors boys. I’m trying to figure out what they are looking for. Any ideas or rumors I can follow up on?”

Due to the Club Lily has had some shady business and expertise in the wrong side of the law. So she was always helpful. 

“If I do. Well you cuff me?” a small glint of hope. Kara just rolls her eyes. 

The hero takes a sip and set her empty glass onto the table. “Lily.” In her authoritative tone. 

“I like it when you say my name like that. But enough playing around. Yes I have heard a few things.” 

A waiter came up behind Lily and handed her drink to her and Kara’s. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Lily says with a wink to the waiter. The poor boy blushed so hard her nearly trip over his own feet. Kara just shook her head at how flirtatious Lily was with everyone. 

“I swear. You’ll have a lawsuit for the way you treat everyone.”

“I don’t see anyone complaining." Lily shrugs her shoulders as she takes a sip from her drink and hands Kara’s hers.

After a brief discussion and some really good leads from Lily, Kara made her way to the dance floor. Lily stayed and watched kara from the second floor. 

With several drinks in her she was lost to the beat of the music. Not long after the raven hair woman, that Lily pointed out, made her way to Kara. Lost with the music and not caring of her actions. She lean into the brunette and lost herself with the touch of the soft lips. Alana? Or was it Grace? Kara never caught her name. But the girl pulled her off the dance floor and took Kara by the hand and invited the Kryptonian to her place. 

A heated make out session in the cab ride all the way to her apartment. The night went by as a blur. Somehow they were in… Jasmine’s?... bed. 

Kara ravished the girl and ripped of her dress off the uncover nothing underneath. Hunger took over. Kara quickly stripped her clothes away and climbed onto…. Heather?... and slowly grind into her with her knee between her thighs. 

The nameless girl had dark drown eyes. Her skin was fair but a bit tan. Her body was a little bit more slender and small curves. Her breasts were perfectly proportionate to her body. Kara was definitely a boob girl. 

The next morning Kara woke up next to… Not Lena… the girl was asleep. Kara took in her surroundings and scanned for her clothes. She zoomed through the apartment and got herself dressed. 

Kara left a glass of water and a couple of pain killers onto the side table for the girl before she woke up and left to where she left her motorcycle and heads to the bookstore for a new book then Noonans. 

Noonans was crowded. She waited in line for her turn with sunglasses on. She had maybe a little too much to drink last night.

Kara just handed the cash to the cashier and hears a snicker from the girl. “A little too much to drink last night, Ms. Zor-El?” she says as she rings up her order.   
“You can say that, Mia.” Mia hands Kara her change and coffee. “Thanks, Mia.” 

Kara decides to take a seat outside to soak up the sun to recover from her hanger over quicker. It doesn’t take long. Just a few minutes until it faded away. 

Kara slips off her jacket off and pulls out a book from the inside pocket. The Shelfish Gene by Richard Dawkins. 

Kara leans back in her chair and starts to read with her shades on taking in the sun as she sips her coffee.   
After her hour at Noonans she checked her watch for any alerts. 

NCPD was dealing with a hostage situation at a bank. Nothing that the police couldn’t handle. But Kara slipped on her jacket and zoomed home for her suit and back to the city where NCPD was controlling the situation. 

Kara lands down softly and up the Maggie. 

“Chief Sawyer. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Supergirl, Thank you. But I think we have this under control.” Maggie was shouting at a few officers through her walkie-talkie trying to direct them of their position then a couple of gun shots go off in the building. Kara gives her a look and Maggie looked annoyed and defeated and steps aside for Kara to take control. 

Kara zooms through the building and takes the hostages out to safety first then lands in front of the masked men with guns with her strong hero stand. They immediately drop their guns in surrender. NCPD rush in behind the hero and cuff the men. 

“Thanks you, Supergirl.”

“Anytime, Chief.” Kara nods and zooms out of the building and head straight to the sky to look over and Listen for any trouble in the city and LCorp.


	9. Kiss & France

Seven months have gone by and no activity from the Connors has been reported.

 

“It doesn’t make any sense. All we’ve found out is that they seem to be working for someone and they are building something with the technology. We don’t know where they are, who they are working for, or what they are trying to accomplish.” Alex says frustrated. The short redhead looks over Winn then to the monitors. “You said you couldn’t find anything on the dark web at all?” She asks with her eyes staring into the monitor as if she is trying to put together a puzzle.

 

Winn shakes his head. “Nothing, Boss.”

Supergirl looks at the screens on the wall trying to put everything together. Locations. Times. What was taken. Casualties. Adding all the detail as if it were a math problem. The hero turn toward Alex and Winn. “Keep me updated. I have somewhere to be.”

 

Before she could fly off Alex shouts at her. “Wait. We need to talk.” Kara turns to her in confusion and crinkles her brows together but keeps her hero stance. “Follow me, Supergirl.” Alex leads them to her office and closes her door. “We need to talk about LCorp.” Kara slowly relaxed at the mention of work. “Sam told me that Lena will be coming back due to the new project she has been working. So we will be needing you to keep an extra eye on LCorp. As everyone else is concern it’s only a rumor. But she is coming back. And when she does I’m sure the Connors will be coming out of hiding. So you think you can manage that in your busy schedule?” Alex quirks her brow.

 

Kara rolls her eyes and turns to leave and stops with her hand on the handle. “Supergirl,…. Kara” Alex sighs “Do you think you can be able to see if your informant may have anything else to follow up on?”

 

“Sure. I’ll let you know once I have anything.”

Kara shakes her head not bothering to look at Alex and opens the door and flies off.

 

The hero shoots a quick text to Lily to see if she will be available at the club.

 

LILY : I’m always available for you 😘

 

The hero rolls her eyes with the brunette’s silly antics.

 

Kara gets home after a quick patrol of the city and LCorp. She slips her Supergirl outfit off and walks to the kitchen in her black sports bra and girl boxer briefs.

 

“Alura. What is the status of crime I the city?” Kara’s mothers hologram appears in the kitchen as kara reaches for a leftover Chinese takeout.

 

“Crime is low and there are no major disturbances.”

 

Kara installed her mothers information to her system data base to keep connected and as company as well. “Keep me informed of the status of the city every hour and any alerts from the DEO. That will be all.” Kara says as she waves off the hologram and sets herself on her couch to press play to a movie she had on pause. Casa Blanca, again.

 

Kara tries not to think of the information she received. Lena is coming back. It’s been nearly 5 years. After Lena sold half of CatCo back to Cat Grant her appearances on the media were rare but somehow had become extremely successful of growing both companies. The blonde shakes her head and tries to rid of that thought as she takes a sips of the alien whiskey. Seeing that this wasn’t enough of a distraction she heads to her basement to work in her lab on follow ups to some evaluations for a company that asked for her feedback to a project. Funny enough it was for LCorp.

 

But the distraction was enough to keep her mind busy for a while. As the day went on and no major alerts for the hero to show an appearance so she gets herself together to go to AXIS. She slips on a tight dark gray dress this time and heels to contrast and flies off her porch.

 

The blonde keeps herself composed and face emotionless as she stares off the railing to the second floor peering into the crowd of the dance floor sipping onto another glass of alien whiskey.

 

“Well, don’t you look yummy.” Lily says as she walks up behind Kara and slowly wraps her hands around her waist. “I like you in that dress but I am sure it will look better off.” Lily whispers into the blondes ear. Kara rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink before she turned around to face Lily in a dark red and black suit with black heels that made them the same height, with her signature hairdo which lay long and straight to her lower back.

 

“I’m here for business reasons this time.” Kara says as she slips out of the brunette’s arms and takes a seat onto the small couch and crosses her legs as she quirks her brow to Lily.

 

Lily gives the blonde a smirk as she takes a seat next the blonde and traces her fingers onto the hero’s exposed knee. “Are you sure about that, Kara? You seem a bit more tense since the last time you were here.”

 

Kara just takes another sip of her drink and adjusts herself so there was some space between them. “Its nothing. Have you heard anything on the Connors?” Kara was distract and blunt. She didn’t want to play into Lily’s games tonight.

 

“I knew you were going to ask me about them again sooner or later.” Lily snaps her fingers and a tall dark man in a black suit and shades appears then hands her a yellow folder. Lily opens it up and quickly glances at the content inside then shuts it and hands it to Kara. “This is everything I’ve got on the men so far. I’ll let you know if any new information comes to light. “

 

“Thank you.” Kara takes the folder not giving it a glance.

 

“Are you not going to take a look at it?”

 

“No. I trust you.” Kara stares off to the dance floor again.

 

“If you trust me. Then tell me what’s going on? Is it that girl of yours again?”

 

Kara doesn’t look at Lily knowing she will only give Kara look of concern. Kara had only spoken of it only once before with Lily. Only giving the brunette a sum of what happened between her and Lena. Kara sighed and took a sip of her drink before she placed onto the table.

 

“Yes.” Is all that came out of her mouth.

 

Lily raises her brows and sips from her own glass waiting for the blonde to continue.

 

Kara let’s out a breath before her next words. “She’s coming back to National City. And I don’t want to see her. I have changed so much once she left. What if she sees me? What do I say? What do I do? She knows who I am now.”

 

Concern for her friend, Lily places a hand onto Kara’s shoulder to reassure her. “Kara. Who cares if she sees you. You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to do anything. She didn’t give you the time to explain anything. Just do what you do best and help.” 

 

Kara relaxed at her friends words then looks towards the woman. “You know. You really are a good friend when you’re not trying to get me into bed.” The blonde sighed a chuckle.

 

“Who said I wasn’t trying?” The brunette smirks at her through her glass.

 

“You are unbelievable.”

 

“Some might find that as an attractive quality.”

 

Kara stands up and clutches the folder in her hands. “Thank you again. I need to get back to work.”

 

Lily stands up and takes a step in Kara’s space once again then moves a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “You are welcomed. And it is beyond me to understand why anyone would ever walk out on you. You. Kara. Are so unbelievably beautiful in so many ways. If I was ever yours I would only want to make you happy.” Lily leans in and presses a soft sweet kiss onto the blondes lips. Kara leans into it slightly and takes a step back with a small smile and sighs. “Lily. Thank you.”

 

The hero turns to leave and heads to the DEO. For the first time in a long time Kara felt a little lighter. Not because of the kiss but because of Lily’s words.

 

Kara is quick to changes into her suit and head off with the thought that she is ready for anything to come.

 

She lands softly to the DEO balcony and heads straight towards Alex. Alex looks confused for a moment as she sees the hero with a smirk to her face. “Here is the information you asked for.”

 

“Thank…. You?.....” Alex looks over the folder and reads it over. Her eyes get wider as if a huge piece of information or clue had brighten up a lightbulb. “This is it! This is what we needed! This all makes sense!” Alex rushes over to Winn and hands him the folder. “Winn. Run those numbers in and we should have a location of their hideout. They will have their own software there. I need you to hack into it and see what they are up to.”

 

Meanwhile, in France.

 

“Mum, I don’t want to leave. I love my home here. Do we have to go to America?” Lena kneels down to the blonde curly hair green eye child sitting at the corner of his bed and gently touches his cheek. “Sweetheart, I have work to do and it may take awhile to finish. I can’t leave you alone. I love you too much.”

 

The boy drops himself onto his bed dramatically and let’s out a sigh as he fiddles with his bracelet. He looks to his mother with a confused crinkle. “Can I meet my dad when I’m there?”

 

Lena hearts breaks as she pushes his hair to the side. “Sweetheart. I told you why you can’t meet your father. It will be too dangerous for you and… him. There are reasons why he can’t know why you exist.”

 

The boy tries to rationalize the reason but for a 4 year old with an advance intelligence he tries to reason with his mother. “But, he doesn’t have to know who I am. I just want to meet him. Please, Mum.” He gives his mother the pout that she is to familiar with.

 

“Kyle, Sweetheart…” She closes her eyes to hold back her tears and takes a breath. “You know my answer.”

 

“Okay,” Is all he says but then his eyes bright up again. “Can I meet Supergirl then? Didn’t you say you are friends?” Lena bites her lower lip nervously and looks at the boy. “We were.”

 

The boys crinkle returns “Were?”

 

It always amazes her how her son can pick up on words so quickly and question them. “Yes. Were. Once upon a time.”

 

“What happened?” The boy asked curiously.

 

“That’s a story for another time. Now can you please help me pack up your things. We needed to have this finished yesterday.” The boy tries to give her that familiar pout again and she gives in. “Fine.” She says as she stands up and starts to walk around his room to gather his clothing into a suitcase. The boy give her an adorable side smile and goes back to his puzzle he was previous putting together in the corner of his room. Lena rolls her eyes as she starts to fold his clothes neatly away.


	10. Visitor & Invitation

 

 _The alien sulks on her couch after today's events. She blew out her powers after fighting several large aliens that were trying to rob a bank. She was just happy that Alex gave her the all clear to go home after a brief check-up, but was put under house arrest in her apartment till her powers returned in a few days._   

 

 _She cursed herself in Kryptonian as she flipped through the channels absentmindedly._  

 

 _The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She lowered her glasses just a tad to see who was at door but forgot she didn’t have any powers. In frustration she pushed herself of the couch and opened the door to be welcomed with jaded-green eyes._  

 

 _Karas_ _heart started to thump uncontrollably in her chest._  

 

 _“Lena. What are you doing here?” Kara was surprised to find Lena at her door with a takeout._  

 

 _“Alex told me that you were not feeling well. So_ _,_ _I came to be your nurse.” Lena says as she gives the blonde a devilish grin._  

 

 _“Alex is overreacting. I’m fine. I was just had a small panic attack and I feel a little weaker then normal. I’ll be fine.” The blonde says as she lets the CEO in. She is going to have to have a talk with her sister about her being so overprotective. She would be back to normal in 3 days. She will just be like a human.  “I thought you were stuck in the office all day?”_  

 

 _“I_ _was_ _. I had Jess rearranged my schedule.” She says as she places the bag of takeout on the counter._  

 

 _“You didn’t have to do that. I know how busy you can get.”_  

 

 _“Oh” Lena says with a pout “So I put this outfit for no reason?”_  

 

 _The brunette slowing slips off her long coat to reveal a sexy nurse costume and lets her hair down from its bun._  

 

 _Kara drops her jaw_ _,_ _“I uh- you are- I- me – I think I have a fever coming on.” She finally struggles to say._  

 

 _Lena_ _walks_ _slowly closer to the blonde_ _with a smirk and a raised brow_ _and starts to unbutton her button up. “Let’s get you more comfortable then.”_  

 

 _All_ _Kara_ _could do was_ _a swallow_ _and follows Lena to her bedroom._  

 

 

 

 _With the sheets tangled around their bodies and fingers_ _intertwine_ _into each other. Lena laid_ _onto_ _Kara’s chest memorizing_ _the blonde’s_ _heartbeat then looks up. “Are you hunger? I think the_ _potstickers_ _have gotten cold.”_  

 

 _“Wait. You brought potsticker? And you didn’t tell me?” Kara playfully acts hurt. “I would have eaten those first before I had you.”_  she says with goofy smile.

 

 _“Exactly_ _why_ _i_ _didn’t tell you._ _I come first.” Lena leans up and places a kiss to her lips then climbs off the bed and grabs a large white shirt from Kara closet to slip into. Kara fixed onto Lena, watching her_ _pull out the soft raven_ _hair from the white shirt. Lena notices her stare and raises a brow_ _,_ _”What?”_  

 

 _“You’re beautiful_ _.” Kara says as she keeps her eyes to the smaller woman, “_ _Have I told you how much I love you?” Kara sits up_ _to the edge of the bed_ _and keeps her eyes fixed on Lena. The brunette walks around the bed_ _to stand in front of the blonde then lifts_ _her_ _chin up with her fingers so the blonde was forced to look up to her_ _._  

 

 _“Would you still love me if I ate the last potsticker?” She smiles_ _then leans_ _into_ _a_ _kiss._  

 

 _“_ _That’s_ _still debatable. It hasn’t happened yet because you love me.”_  

 

 _“I do_ _,_ _but doesn’t mean I_ _won’t_ _eat your last potsticker. How fast do you think you can make it to the kitchen?”_  

 

 _Kara gasps as she grabs_ _a hold_ _of_ _Lena_ _from the waist and drags her_ _down onto_ _bed then_ _rolls on top to pinned_ _her then starts to tickle her. “Okay. Okay. Truce!”_ _Lena shouts breathlessly between giggles._

 

 _“_ _hummm_ _?….”_ _Kara leans down and slowly places a kiss to_ _Lenas_ _forehead “I like it when you beg, Ms. Luthor.”_  

 

 _Lena quirks her brow “I never beg.”_  

 

 _“You sure? You might like it.” Kara then leans down again and places her lips to the_ _brunettes'_ _neck_ _to place a teasing soft_ _bite,_ _suck_ _, and gentle lick_ _. As quickly_ _as_ _she started_ _,_ _she stopped and removed herself from the brunette. She leaves a breathless Lena as she grabs a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. Lena looks over to her with squinting eyes “That was mean.” Kara just shrugs “You started it.”_  

 

 _Kara walks out of the room to heat up the potstickers in the microwave and tries to open the bottle of wine that she is struggling to open. ‘How do humans deal with_ _these_ _tasks_ _every day?_ _Ugh I need my powers back.’ She thinks to herself._ _As Kara struggles_ _with opening the bottle Lena just sits at the counter just watching the amusing site till she thinks that the blonde should be put out of her misery. “Need some help?” she asks as she walks around the counter and reaches in a draw to take out the_ _cork screw._  

 

 _“You are my hero.” Kara says as she hands Lena the bottle and walks to where the glasses are. She reaches for the glasses and one slips through her grip and falls to the floor. “Oh shoot.” She leans down to pick up the pieces as Lena tries to stop her but it was too late. Kara cut herself “Darn it!” she grabs her index finger and tries to apply pressure._  

 

 _“Come here. Let me see it.” Lena put the bottle down and takes Kara away from the broken glass._  

 

 _Lena looks over the little cut. “Its not too bad. Just wash it off and apply pressure and it will stop bleeding.” Kara just gives her a pout. “It hurts.” Lena just rolls her eyes, puts the blondes her finger in her mouth to clean off the blood then grabs her index finger between her fingers to apply presser. “Better” The blonde just nods and she looks into green eyes._  

 

 _“I love you.” Kara says as she lets out a breath and leans into a kiss._ _This time a bit more primal and possessive as the blonde grabs Lena by the hip to pull her closer and pulling her back to the bed._  

 

 _“Kara” Lena says between each kiss and soft moan “The potstickers -They’ll get cold again-and we need to – clean up- the glass”_  

 

 _“I don’t care.” The blonde deepens the kiss. “I want you.” She says_ _with a growing smirking. S_ _he leads Lena back to the bed as she sheds the little clothes they had on._  

 

  

 

  

 

  

 The memories don’t bother her as much anymore. She gave into them and hopes they will just fade away. It was harder to deal with the memories when she fought them. It would make her angrier when she tried to shove them away. 

 

Eyes closed. Cold glass of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Cool breeze blowing through her hair. The blonde relaxes on her back porch taking in the afternoon sun through the trees. No major alerts today. The DEO and NCPD have everything handled in the city and it was her day off from the bar.  

 

She was able to finish a few consultations for L-Corp, Metropolis R&D, and Gotham Technology Dept. Plus, was able to finish a few add-ons to her watch. She was finally able to compress her super suit into the watch, so she didn’t have to keep flying back and forth to get changes or having to hide her suit under her clothes. So now with a simple button to her watch she was in her suit. She has not yet changed the design to the suit. 

  

As she takes another sip of her drink a knock comes from her front door. Kara was confused by this. No one ever came to visit. Only one person knows where she lives is J’onn. But he would let her know if he were coming by. 

  

Instead of moving from her seat she calls to her mother’s hologram “Mom, who’s at the door?” 

  

“Director Danvers-Aries”  

  

This stops Kara mid drink and burns out her cigarette. She gets up from her seat as she hears another knock to her door.  

  

Kara takes a breath then opens the door.  

  

  

“What can I do for you, Director? I didn’t get any alerts that I was needed.” 

  

Alex looked nervous. The red head looks around the house and then to the blonde. “I want to talk to you. Please, Kara.” 

  

Kara rolls her eyes then steps aside to let the nervous redhead in.  

  

Alex walks cautiously in, looking around and taking in her surroundings. “Nice place.” 

  

“You came here to give me compliments?” Kara says coolly as she closes the door.  

  

Alex turns around to look at the blonde. “I came here to talk. About you. Us.”  

  

Kara lets out a frustrated breath. Before she could say anything, Alex says “Please. I came all this way. And it wasn’t easy to find this place.” 

  

“Don’t you think there was a reason for that?” She frowned with her arms crossed.  

  

“Please?” 

  

“Fine. Follow me.” Kara surrenders and leads Alex to her back porch.  

  

Alex follows but is stopped with the wall of diplomas. “You have a Doctorate? 5 doctorates?” 

  

“12, actually. Earth is way behind in a lot of things. So, it was easy to pass all the courses.” Kara just shrug. “Would you like a drink?” 

  

“Yeah. Do you have something strong?” Kara zooms quickly from her kitchen to the porch with two bottles and another glass.  

  

“What is it you wanted to talk about, Director?” Kara pours a glass for Alex then refills her own glass. Curious at what Alex had to say. “Must be important if you felt the need to drive here.” The blonde takes a seat then gesture for the Alex to take a seat. 

  

Alex takes a gulp of her drink then refills it again. “I miss my sister. I just want to know what happened that made you so distant. Did I do something? Did something happen? I just want to know.” 

  

The blonde didn’t chance a glance over to Alex. She took a sip of her own drink and looked towards the trees then the sky thinking of an answer. She didn’t want to talk about it. She has only told two other people. J’onn basically knows the whole story. Lily knows, vaguely, after too many drinks and a discussion of their pasts. How can Kara explain this to Alex? She didn’t want to hear her opinion or judgment. She still loves her sister. But time has passed, and Alex had finally moved on with her life. Kara was finally able to grow and figure out her life as well.  

  

“It’s complicated.”  

  

“Nearly 5 years and you are telling me ‘its complicated’?” Alex raises her brows as she takes another drink with a sigh. 

  

Kara sighs and downs her glass and pulls out a cigarette to light it then pours herself another drink. “Look. I needed time to think and grow. I didn’t have that. I was told how to do thing. How not to do things. What was right and wrong. How to feel and not to feel. I had to control everything single thing I did. I had to hold myself back so much. I had to hide my true self of who I really am.” taking a breath to inhale some smoke and took a glance of her drink then back to scenery of the trees around them before she continued, “And there was a day that I…. I broke…. Someone-thing broke me, and everything came crashing down on me. I thought I could hold it in and ignore it” Kara took another puff and paused for a moment as she glanced towards her drink and took a swig of it this time. “I couldn’t hold it in. It was slowly leaking out of me little by little. Until- until I couldn’t.” 

  

“Kara, you knew you could have come to me about anything. You knew I would listen.” 

  

“That’s just it, Alex. I couldn’t. I was holding you back from a life that you wanted. You were always. Always there. Holding my hand. Telling me what to do. Telling me what not to do. I wasn’t just holding you back, I was holding myself back. I was letting everyone control me in a way. I was fine with it for a very long time. But I couldn’t have you hold my hand or have you solve my problems for me.” 

  

“But that’s what sisters are for. We are they’re for each other. No matter what.” 

  

“No, Alex. I needed to grow up. I can’t have my big sister there every time I fall. I needed to learn how to get up on my own. I never stopped loving you or stopped thinking of you. Even when you got married. I was there. When you adopted Ruby as your own. I was there. I kept my distance because you were finally having the life that you deserved.” 

  

“I still needed you there. Next to me.” 

  

Kara took another smoke then finally looked at Alex. She could tell Alex was trying not to cry.  

  

“I’m sorry, Alex. I still think it was a right decision.” The blonde took another sip of her drink. “But I missed you too.” 

  

They both stood up and Alex squeezed her sister into a hug. Kara smiled a little more and let out a few tears.  

  

Once they broke the embrace and looks at Kara “So are you going to tell me who broke you?” 

  

Kara just sniffled a soft laugh “Its complicated. Maybe another time. But let’s catch up first.”  

  

Alex nodded her head as Kara burned out her cigarette and lead Alex to her living room where they spent the remaining of the afternoon and evening talking about the last few years. Kara avoided any topics about Lena or mention Lily.  

  

  

 

 

  

  

The week went by and very slowly Kara was getting her sister back. But that didn’t change the hero completely. Even though she felt lighter. The colors of the sunrise and sunsets still seemed colorless. The beating of her heart was still just a sound. Rebuilding her relationship with her sister was a start but not a solution.  

  

Kara stepped into the bar to start her swing shift to help prepare for the night shift. Severing drinks and cleaning counters. As she was walking out from the back to stock the bar M’gann shouts out to her from across the bar where the pool tables are at trying to stop a fight. Kara zoom right up and held the big orange alien and kicked him out then the other yellow alien.  

 

After breaking up the fight M’gann shakes her head. “Why do you still work here? With all those degrees you could be doing something more meaningful with your time. Instead of breaking up bar fights.” Kara just shrugs as she gets up and tosses the broken glass into a trash bin. “I already do. I’m a consultant for a few large companies and I’m Super.” Kara give M’gann a wink and a side smirk. M’gann just rolls her eyes then says “Well, I think you should have more time for the other things then be here.” 

  

Kara gives her a shock look “Are you firing me?”  

  

“No. I’m giving you the option to work part-time or less. But I don’t want to get rid of you.” M’gann says as she just laughs.  “You and the enormous brain of yours can do amazing things for this planet.” 

  

“In that case, I’ll take you up on that offer.“ 

  

“Good. So, when your shift is over you can come to work anytime you want. Doesn’t matter the time. How does that sound?”  

  

“Sounds like I’m not going to see a decent paycheck. But I’ll take it.” 

  

 “Like you need the money.” M’gann laugh as Kara stuck out her tonged and went back to work. 

 

  

  

Kara went home and started thumping through her mail as she sat on her couch munching on some potstickers and sipping on some new alien rum M’gann gave her to celebrate her new demotion. 

Its a refreshing change and she can focus more on a few projects and consultations she had been postponing. 

  

Kara nearly chokes on a potsticker when she is staring at an invitation. 

  

**_You have been invited_   **

****

**_Dr. K. Zor-El_   **

****

**_To the announcement of the next life changing invention that will help ALL kinds of life in the medical field._   **

  

The invitation was set for the following Friday. Kara picks up her glass and swigs the remaining of it to relieve the oncoming headache. 

  

“Well. This will be interesting.”  

 

The blonde reaches for her glass and downs the remaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to update. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Tumbler : kldzl


	11. Friends & Dances

“STATUS!” The hero shouts to her comm.

“We are almost done. We are almost into their mainframe hardware. The team will be there less th a n a minute.” Winn reports.

The hero is  fights  each of the armed men and alien with ease and is careful not to kill them. She zooms between them with ease  and grace as she  takes each one down and lays them down beside the building. 

“We have infiltrated the warehouse, Supergirl.” Alex says through the comm. 

” All  their armed men on the outside are knock unconscious. But there are still a few inside.” Supergirl says as she flies down to greet the agents.

Once the doors to the warehouse are open, they are greeted with a few more armed men and aliens. 

As soon as the battle ended Alex walks up to the hero with two agents following behind her and a cuffed man “Good news Supergirl. We caught one of the Connor boys we are taking him in for questioning with the others.”

“You might have caught me, but my brothers will find a way to get me out.” Jake Connor. He was a scrawny man with thick brown curls. “Supergirl,” he says as he gives her a grin. “Do you really think we don’t know who’s been snooping around? Tell Lily I say Hi.” 

That twisted Kara’s gut and stopped her brain to function. She grabs the man by his shirt “What did you do?” she growls. “You better not lay a hand on her.”

The man just grins even wider. Alex tries to get between them. “Supergirl !  He is no good to us dead. PUT. HIM. DOWN.” Kara drops him for the foul man he is and starts to walk away. 

Alex catches up with her “Hey, is everything okay? Who’s Lily?”

“No one. I have to go.”

“Hey don’t forget Saturday.  Game night.”

She nods her head then w ithout  another look Kara is off and is headed straight to the club. 

Her heart beats against her chest and she can hardly breathe. 

Different horrible scenarios  flooding her mind.

Lily.

It’s quite  and still early in the morning. The club  is deserted.

Kara goes to the side entrance of the building and listens for anyone inside. She could tell there was a few employees in the back  stocking up.  The bodyguards  are  around the building. 

Then a solid heartbeat. Lily. Kara zooms to  the  second  floor to  Lily’s  office.

Lily jumped with the sudden open door . Co nfused as to why the hero was in her office. “Supergirl?”

Kara let out a sigh of relief and let s  the tension of her shoulders subside. The blonde walked over to the brown leather couch set in the middle of the office and dropped herself  shaking her head in her hands,  “You’re safe.” 

The Latina got up from her desk and walk s  over to the side bar places to the corner of her office to serve herself and Kara a drink then goes to close her office doors before taking a seat next to the hero. 

“ Of course ,  I am. Why wouldn’t I be safe?” she tilts as she hands the anxious alien her drink. 

Kara takes a sip and then looks over to Lily. “We’ve caught one of the Connor boys today. And he said they knew it was you who help me. They knew, Lily. I was so scared. I thought you were in trouble.” She takes another drink and allows the burn of the whisky relaxes her muscles and drain the panic she has just moments ago.

From the day Kara met Lily  she  had been a crutch for her. An ear or just a distraction for her to keep her mind busy. They had an understanding that they were strictly friends, but that never stopped the other woman from flirting with the hero. 

Lily takes the drink from Kara and sets it on the side table along with hers then places her hands on either side of the blonde’s face  and wipes away stray tears from the hero . “Amor, I am more than okay. You never have to worry about me. Ever. I am not indestructible as you are, but I am untouchable. Nothing can hurt me. I know people and I know things. And I won’t tell you who or what I know. But just know that I will always be okay.”

Kara closes her eyes to keep herself from crying. “ Quer id a . Look at me.” Kara does. She looks into Lily’s eyes as if for the first time. Soft blues and greys then a shimmer of light greens. Her face is small but structured and soft. Small chin and a straight jawline. 

Kara then reaches out to caress her cheek then places a loose strand from  Lilys  faces and tucks it behind her ear. Slowly she leans in enough to give Lily a chance to pull away ,  but is only met with soft lips to hers. The kiss becomes heated and greedy. 

Lily reaches for the cape and unclips it. The blonde reaches for the buttons of Lily’s suit.  Then stops herself. She can’t. She couldn’t. Memories of green eyes and red lips. Memories of soft touches from a pale raven hair goddess filled her mind. She stopped herself and  shakes  her head.  “I can’t.”

“Amor” Lily says breathlessly “It's okay. I won't make you do anything you don’t want to.” Lily straightens herself and sits back up and takes her drink to sip to calm herself then looks to the  distress  hero then asks “Is it her?”

In all honestly , Kara  didn’t know  how to answer her question or  what drove her to do any of that. It just felt right. But wrong. Lily was an amazing ,  but never intended for something like that to happen. Lily was breathtakingly beautiful, and her personality was an amazing quality of hers.  Once  they became friends, Kara swore to herself that she would never let pass friendship.  With the question lingering in the air the blonde lowers her head and humorlessly laughed slightly “Yes. It’s been 5 years and I still can't get her out of my head. She is forever haunting my thoughts.  I’m sorry. ”

The reason for one-night stands with beautiful strangers was to not get attached. The blonde didn’t have to know their names. Didn’t have to know their life stories. Didn’t have to call or text. It was easy.  But with  Lily , the woman  went  in  a place in Kara’s  heart and  mind to never touch .  If Lily meant nothing to her, like  the  other women, this would have been easy. She would have taken the woman in front of her greedily. 

Lily  looks at the hero through her glass  then clears her throat  “Don’t be sorry. What happen, happened. You won’t hurt my feelings .  Just know I will still be your friend.”  Lily brushed the hair from the  hero’s ’ face and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Kara looked into her eyes once again with a soft and warm smile. “Why are you so good to me? I know how you feel about me. You’d watch me dance and leave the club with other women. But you are still here. By me. Why?”  K ara couldn’t help but feel ashamed and guilty for how she treats Lily sometimes.   

Lily smiles and leans in again to press soft kiss to the hero’s other cheek. “Feelings are out of anyone's control, Amor. As much as it pains me when you walk out of here with another woman. I just want to see you happy. When we first got to know each other, I saw how broken you were. The girl of steel with empty eyes. I have been where you were. Remember when I told you about my Ember?” The hero nods slowly. “I never told you that she died. She left me alone in the world. She was the last one whom had my heart. I know it may not be the same as your situation, but I know what it is to lose someone you love so deeply that you end up losing yourself and become detached from the world and no longer care for anyone or anything.” Lily gripped onto  the  kryptonian's  hands “When you came  in to my life, I knew we were meant to find each other. To help one another. If we are meant to be together it will happen. If not, at least I have you in my life. I will love you in any way you need me. As a friend or a lover. It does not matter to me. As long as you are happy. You will always have me.”

 

 

 

_ “SUPERGIRL! When I give a direct  _ _ order _ _ , _ _  you listen!” _

_ The blonde s _ _ its back into one of the wheel chairs with her feet up on one of the desks picking at her nails then  _ _ replies _ _  nonchalant  _ _ “I got it done and no one got hurt. _ _  That all that matters.” not bothering to look up at the furious redhead. _

_ “You were reckless! If you continue this _ _ , _ _  I will suspend you!” Alex shouts. The agents on the floor try to avoid the hero and Director. _

_ The hero chuckles humorlessly and shakes her head “Oh. Okay.  _ _ Whatever you say.” _ __

_ “That’s it _ _! _ _  Your suspended for a week.” _

_ The blonde shrugs her shoulder  _ _ and gets up to leave  _ _ “Just don’t call me if you need my help.” _

_ “You are not above anyone else in this facility.” _ _  Alex says as she chases the blonde to the balcony. _

_ “ _ _ I don’t get paid to be a hero. They are on payroll.  _ _ So yes. I do think I  _ _ am _ __ _ above them. _ _ ” _

_ “You are not completely indestructible.  _ _ And as long as you work for the DEO you go by MY command.”  _

_ “I don’t think so.” The hero places her hands to her hips and slowly  _ _ floa _ _ t _ _ s off t _ _ he ground. “I’m not here to help the DEO. I’m here for every person on this earth. Your threats mean nothing to me.” _

_ Before Alex had time to argue back the hero flew out of the facility.  _

_ The city was quiet and she was unsure what to do with herself. She had the next couple of days off from the bar.  _

_ The scene with Alex really worked her up. It left her annoyed and frustrated. She needed to keep her mind busy. _

_ She descends to the city into an alley where she had left her bike and belongings, she quickly got changed in to ripped jeans and a loose silk black tank top then slipped on her black tight fitted leather jacket.  _

_ She didn’t know where she was going but he had to go somewhere that had something strong to drink and she didn’t want to go to M’gann’s.  _

_ She pulled up to a club that she overheard from some of her customers at the bar that was quite popular hangout and carried alien drinks.  _

_ AXIS. _

_ The club  _ _ wasn’t _ __ _ anything glamorous  _ _ on the outside, but held a long line that stretched almost around the building. It is a two-story building with a pink and orange neon sign on top of the building that spelled out the name. The entrance just had two muscle bouncers in all black _ _ , _ _  tight- _ _ f _ _ itting t-shirts guarding the door with a rope between them.  _

_ Once she finally got into the building, she was met with loud blaring music and colorful strobe lights. Her main goal was to reach the bar. She pushed through dancing bodies to reach free stool and took a seat waiting for the busy bartenders. _

_ She waits her turn, which seem a would take a few minutes, and looks around.  _

_ No familiar faces. Everyone here seemed to be in their own world with a drink in their hand and getting lost to the blaring music.  _

_ With a drink finally in her drink she downs it quickly and orders another then steps onto the dance floor and gets lost within her own world too. Allowing the music flow through.  _

_ Then she hears a disturbance onto the side of the dance floor. She tries to ignore it _ _ ,  _ _ but her stupid instincts carr _ _ ied  _ _ her over to the arguing.  _

_ It was stupid. A group of muscle-heads arguing about who split a drink on the other. Obviously, they all had a little too much to drink.  _

_ “Hey, take it outside.” Kara  _ _ interrupts _ _  the agreement between the jocks. _

_ “Hey sweetie, mind your own goddamn business.” says one of the taller men.  _

_ She would have if he just hadn _ _ ’ _ _ t called her sweetie.  _

_ “I said take your little drama outside. Someone might get hurt.” Kara stood her ground.  _

_ T _ _ h _ _ ey ignored her and continued to argue among _ _ st _ __ _ themselve _ _ s _ _  until one of them swung a fist to another. The four other guys went after another.  _

_ Kara rolled her eyes with her arms crossed as she saw the p _ _ athetic  _ _ scene in _ __ _ front of her. She slid her jack off and placed it onto a chair next to her.  _

_ They 6 idiots were all human and drunk. She it only took 5 seconds to separate them and hand them over to the bouncers  _ _ effortlessly  _ _ before the men created more of a scene.  _

_ She brushed herself and picked up her jacket off the chair and slid it back on.  _

_ “Well. Well. Well. Aren’t you a gem for saving my club from those beastly men.” a cool calm honey like voice comes from behind  _ _ Kara. _ __

_ The blonde is met with a beauty in a silver tight dress that hugged her thick curves showing firm legs with heel that matched. Her long brown car _ _ a _ _ mel hair reach _ _ es _ _  her lower back. She had two personal bodyg _ _ ua _ _ rds trailing behind her.  _

_ Kara just stood there looking her up and down curiously with her hands to her hips. The woman extended her hand. “My name is Liliana Santos. You may call be Lily. And your name so I may thank you properly?” _

_ Kara take her hand “Kara. Kara Zor _ _ - _ _ El.” she says with confidence with a nod. “And you don’t have to thank me. I’m just going to be on my way and try to enjoy the rest of my night.” _

_ The woman shakes her head “Por favor. Let me thank you. Follow me to my booth.” The woman doesn’t w _ _ ait for an answer and starts to walk up to the top floor. Kara takes it all in and just follows the woman.  _

_ The private booth was stunning. The only lighting came from the night of the club lights and soft fairy lights surrounding the room. The woman takes a seat onto a dark-red soft plush 3 seat couch and places her glass onto the small table in front of her. Kara doesn’t take a seat. She walks over the rail to look over the dance floor.  _

_ As soon as the two women were left alone with her bodyguard places to either  _ _ entrance _ _  of the private booth the brunette clears her throat.  _

_ Kara turn towards her. “So, how did I earn the pleasure of Supergirl’s presences in my club tonight?” Lily picks up her drink and sips her drink slowly while waiting the blonde to answer.  _

_ “Nothing. I just needed a drink.” Kara doesn’t care that she was caught. There was no reason of hiding it. She just took out 6 men that towered her like nothing. There was no way she would have been able to hide it.  _

_ “What does Supergirl drink?” Lily looks the blonde up and down curiously as she takes another sip. _

_ “Right now. Anything.”  _

_ “Very well.” She waves down a bartender. _ __

_ Once she had another drink in her hand the blonde takes a seat across from Lily. “So, Ms. Zor-El. What really brings you here? You look like a woman who is trying to drink away pain.” _

 

_ “What makes you think I’m in pain?” _

_ “I know a few things about pain. Emotional pain. I can see it on you.” The blonde wasn’t comfortable with this topic. She didn’t know this woman. She doesn’t have to explain anything to her.  _

_ “I just had a long day. I’m just here to relax.” _

_ Lily takes a sip of her drink as she looks at Kara  _ _ unconvinced _ _. “You know. You are a very bad liar.” _

_ “You don’t even know me. How can you possibly know I am lying?” Kara frowns and takes a gulp of her drink. _

_ “Well, when someone comes here. They come here to forget. So, tell me. Who is it you’re trying to forget,  _ _ Zor _ _ -El?” _

_ Kara is taken aback with this. How could this stranger read her so well? Was she that obvious? Kara just sits back and takes another gulp of her drink that burns her throat. She could feel the other woman waiting for an answer. She just shakes her head and wonders if she will regret what she is about to say. “Someone who forgot to leave my heart when they left.” _

 

_ “Ah. Broken heart.” Lily signals the bartender again and shortly after a waiter came into the booth with two bottles. One that was glowing orange and the other was bourbon. Lily winks at the young man “Thank you, handsome.” Kara just observes Lily curiously. The kid leaves the room blushing. Lily refills Karas glass with the glowing drink then hers with the bourbon. “Let’s drink to broken hearts then.” Lily raises her glass shoots her entire drink down which left an impressed blonde. Kara then lift her drink and does the same.  _

 

_ “So why did this person leave a Superhero?” _

_ “It’s complicated.” _

_ “It’s always complicated.” Lily says as refills their drinks. _

_ “I didn’t tell her who I really was. She found out in the worst way. I couldn’t tell her. She didn’t take it too well.  _ _ So, _ _  she left.” _

_ “Her loss. She must be insane for leaving you.” _

_ “There is more to it than that. What about you? You own this place. So, if everyone comes here to forget then you are trying to forget someone.” _

 

_ Lily raises her brows in surprise and smirks with a small chuckle “Yes. I guess I am. So, let’s forget together.” She slowly leans into the hero and grazes her fingertip in the blonde legs. Then whisper in her ear “I can tell you are still in love her but I can offer some help.”  _

_ Kara closes her eyes as she takes in the honey Latina accent and lips that graze her neck. The drinks have hazed her thoughts and enjoys the light touches from Lily. She turns towards the woman and takes her soft lips.  _

_ Waking up with an arm wrapped around her waist and soft glow of the morning light the hero is surrounded in unfamiliar room. She looks over to the other woman who is stirred awake. “Good morning, Supergirl.”  _

_ “Good morning.” Kara gets up from the bed and looks for her clothes. “I’m sorry about last night. That shouldn’t have happened.” The blond says she slips on her pants.  _

_ “I’m not sorry. And you shouldn’t be either, Querida. We’re both adults.” Lily says as she walks over to her closet and slips on a silk black robe over her naked body. “We living beings with urges. We are allowed to lust. We can still be friends.”  _

_ This throw the blonde off as she puts on her blouse. “Friends? You still want to be friends after what we just did last night?” _

_ Lily just shrugs. “We don’t have to repeat what happen last night. But yes. We can be friends. Unless you are not okay with it.” _

_ “Uh. Sure. We can be friends.”  _

_ “Perfect. You hungry?” _

The blonde’s smile never leaves her face. She can’t believe how unbelievably amazing Lily is. 

It’s  the night of the gala. 

Kara waits by the car for Lily to exit her condo.  She straightens her dark blue tux that fits her curves and then adjusts the blood red  low-cut  blouse underneath that hardly hides her cleavage. Kara kept her hair down but curled just a bit more.

Kara paces back and forth nervously waiting for Lily. Her heels, that match the same color of her blouse,  click ed against the pavement of  the driveway.

As soon as Lily  steps  out of her condo.  Kara is awestruck at the beauty  approaching  her. Lily wore a  shimmery dark blue and dark red  dress, sleeveless and low cut. It was elegant. She was elegant.  The colors were a near match to Kara’s tux.  Lily left her hair straight ,  as always.

Lily slowly strides towards  K ara . “ Vamos ,  Querida .”

“You-uh-you-“ Kara starts to stumble on her words “Wow.” She finally settles with. Lily chuckles a little. “For a genius. You sure know your way with words.”  She says as she slid in the back seat. Kara then follows her.

As the car pulls up to the gala and the driver opens the back door for the  w omen .  I mmediately the flashing of the cameras lights already blinding  them . Reporters and photographs asking questions and asking them to pose. The blonde holds the smaller women closer to her a little protectively as they make their way to the entrance. 

Once they stepped through the entrance, questioning and curious eyes are immediately are on them in awe.  They  slowly stride  their way  to the bar and order their drinks. Lily squeezes the  blonde’s  hand in reassurance knowing she was nervous, but unsure as to why. 

The blonde was stopped a few times  by men in expensive suits  questioning her part of the project that was worked on while Lily stayed by her side. Lily pulls her aside to give the blonde a break from t ime to time.

“ Querida , are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“Yes. I’m fine.” Kara says as she takes a step closer to the woman and fixes a stray hair and tucks it behind Lily’s ear. “I just get a little annoyed with so many people. I don’t do well with talking in public.  Having  you here is helping a lot. I might have not come if it wasn’t for you.” She leans down and places a soft kiss to the brunette’s  cheek.  “Thank you for coming with me. It was important that I came”

“I know. Plus, this makes for an amazing first date .” Kara rolls her eyes as the other woman gives the blonde a brilliant white smile “ You are quite impressive when you scared those men with talk about algorithms and explanation s  of the advance technology. You already have 3 clients in your pocket. How do you know so much?”

“Well,  I came from  a planet of pure science. I was  the top student of my peers at such a young age. I would have been the youngest lead scientist of the science guild. This planet is almost prehistoric compared to what I know. It will take decades for everyone to catch up.”

“Isn’t it a good thing that we have you now to help us catch up.” Lily gave a playful  wink  as she caresses the blonde’s bicep with her fingertips. Kara shakes her head and laughs lightly to  Lilys  words.

“Kara?” Both Lily and Kara were taken out if their trance turn to follow the voice.

“Sam ?  H-hi.” Kara straightens herself and wraps her arm  lightly  around Lily’s waist. “Lily ,  this is Sam Danvers-Aries. Sam ,  this is Lily Santos.”

Lily shakes Sam’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lily.” Sam says with a soft smile. Then looks to Kara  a bit confused,  “I didn’t know you would be here. I don’t recall you being on the guest list.” She says confused. “What are you here for? I know  it’s  not for CatCo.”

Lily looks up to Kara questioning her with a look , but the blonde tr ies  to avoid her stare.

“I was invited. I received an invitation. I’m Dr. K. Zor-El.”

“Wait. You’re Dr. K. Zor-El?” Sam  questioned a bit shocked,  before she  continued  took a sip from her drink. “Why haven’t I known this? You’ve been working with us for over a year now. You’re the reason this was basically possible.”

Kara scratches the back of her neck nervously and shakes her head “I didn’t do much. I’m just a consultant. I just look over the designs and numbers and give my feedback. Its not much.”

“Kara.” Sam give her a side look. “You know you do much more than that. Have you spoken to Lena?”

Kara’s stiffens as her heart starts to speed rapidly. “N-n-no  - uh – I – I -Uh no. I have not. It- its- I didn’t know she -uh - she was  i -in town already.”

Lily noticed how extremely nervous the blonde had gotten.  But did not questioned it, yet.

“Yeah. She’s been in town for almost a month now. We three have to get together soon ,  like old times.” She smiled then turned when someone call s  to her “I’m sorry. I have to go, but enjoy the gala. I’ll see you around, Kara. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Santos.” Sam gave Lily a gentle handshake and Kara a tight hug then went off. 

Kara starts to panic then remember the drink in her hand and gulps down the remaining  of  her drink. She quickly turns around towards the bar and ask the bartender for another drink asking for a double shot. Thankfully the bar was right next to where they were standing.

As  she waited for the bartender to get her drink.  Lily wraps her arms around her waist from behind. “Kara?”  As soon as her drink was in her hand, she took a quick swig of it and turned around  in the woman’s arms keeping  her eyes onto Lily . “Lena is my Ember.” 

“I see.” Lily nods as she places her hands to Kara’s hips. “So, this” she then gestures to the gala “Isn’t just for work. You wanted to see her.” 

Kara shook her head. “No. It was just for work. I didn’t know she would be in town already. I was hoping to get a few more jobs and get my name out there more. This gala, this project they are about to announce is because of me. I won't take the  credit  but it gives me a chance to get to speak to a lot of powerful people. I was aware that she would be coming back but no one told me when she would be back. She hadn’t attended one of these” Kara gestured to the gala as Lily did “since she left National City.” 

Lily hummed and nodded unconvinced. “Look. I don’t care. If you say it was for work. Then it’s for work. But don’t lie to me, Zor-El.” Lily gripped onto the blondes hips a little tighter and pulled her closer  as she wrapped her  hand around the blondes neck .

Kara sighed. She was telling the truth. She did not know Lena would be attending the gala. “I swear, Lily.” Kara turned her head , downed half her  drink  and noticed the dance floor of the gala was nearly  bare  as the band started to move onto the next song. “Let’s forget about all of that. Please ?  And dance with me ? ” 

Lily nodded her head.

Kara extended her hand and gave a small bow to Lily and lead them to the dance floor.

The band played a cover of ‘ Say My Name ’ by  Ól afur Arnalds  and  Arnór  Dan . The female singer sang the song slow and more gently.

Kara t akes  the lead and twirled Lily gracefully out and brought her back close to herself. Kara held Lily close with her hand to the woman’s lower back taking them step by step. Keeping their eyes on each other even when Kara disconnected their bodies to turn Lily in elegant twirls. Lily’s dress slightly extended out and shimmered in the gala light. 

 

What if they met each other first. Without the complications of their past lovers.  Kara thought to herself.

 

They have become lost within one another as the music played.  Nether have noticed the eyes they have attracted towards them. They matched each other well. Synced into each other's movement’s. Their bodies swayed within each other slowly with the rhythm of the music. 

 

Lily’s heart warmed at the toothy smile from the blonde. She had never seen the blonde so happy with the years they have known each other. 

 

As the music was about to an end the blonde dipped the long-haired brunette slowly then held her close and pressed their bodies close together. They both smiled at each other. It has become the most Kara had smiled in years.  As the song slowed  Kara leaned down  then  kissed Lily fully. 

 

How easy life would it be for them to be together if it weren’t for their past.  Both broken souls finding each other . 

Once they parted, they have received some applause from the audience they had attracted. They were snapped out of their little bubble. Kara blushed a bit and the brunette laughed at the embarrassed hero who turn a light pink. 

“Come on, Zor-El. Don’t lose your confidence now. You defiantly know how to make an impression. If these people didn’t know you before they will defiantly want to get to know you now. ” Lily said as she kept her hands around the  Kryptonian  neck. 

Kara just smiled wider and shook her head. “You- you. You are something else.  Y ou know that?”

Lily winked as she linked her arm with the blonde. “ Vamanos , Amor. I need a drink before a  herd  of people come after you.”

As the evening went on. The blonde was approached by numerous of important and powerful people wanting to pick her brain and offer her a job. Of course, the blonde declined the jobs. She preferred to work for herself. She had handed her business card out explaining how she would be glad  to  help and set up meetings if needed. Lily was a  godsend . She would pull the blonde away to free her of painful conversations.

The presentation was about to start. Kara didn’t bother to gather with the audience that was surrounding the stage. She stayed close by the open bar. 

 

“Why don’t we join the others?” Lily asked.

 

“Because I already know what the latest technology is about. I don’t think I need to be there for  when they  announce it, I can tell you all about it if you’d like.”

 

“No. I don’t want you to bore me to death. But I thought this was a big project for you. Are you trying to avoid Lena?” The blonde lifted her drink to her lips knowing that she did not have to answer that question.  

 

“Fine. Well.  Curiosity  is killing me. I want to see this woman. Which one is she?” 

 

The blonde let out a huff “She will be speaking shortly.”  she says without sparing a glance to the stage. 

Lily stepped away from the hero and towards the crowd. 

 

Sam making the introduction “…and please welcome back the CEO and the Owner of L-Corp. Lena Luthor.” With a smile that put the stars to shame Lena thanked Sam with a nod. Sam continues with the introduction s .

Lily just stares at the unbelievably beautiful woman.

Lena wore a tight slender long elegant black dress that hugged her curves  with a open back . Her smooth long dark raven hair fell effortlessly to her  back . Her  signature  crimson red  lipstick popped complementing her flawless pale skin. But what really stood out for Lily was her eyes. They were as green as emeralds.  

Lily looked back to Kara at the bar. The blonde seemed more interested with the contents in her glass  than  to look toward the stage. 

It made since now to Lily. Each woman the blonde left with at the club had a lot of similarities to the woman on stage. None of which can compare.

 They complement each other well. As much as it pained Lily to admit this to herself. They belong to each other. Before it was Lena’s turn to speak, Lily turned towards the blonde who was still at bar looking into her glass that was nearly emptied. 

“ Vamanos , Amor .” She knew the blonde would hear her.

Kara stood up and tipped the boy at the bar a generous tip then walked over to Lily. The blonde forcing herself not to look away from Lily.  She gives Lily a thankful smile and cups her chin and leans in to peck her lips as a thank you.

Several people took notice as the pair  that  strode off to the exit before the presentation had really began.

Lena looked toward the audience and also noticed the pair leaving. Kara stopped in her tracks as she heard the familiar rhythm of a heartbeat, she thought was just now a memory. Kara looked towards Lily then sighed quietly to herself and continued to force herself to leave. Not daring to turn around.

 

 

The night had ended. 

 

Walking through the corridor of her penthouse  she slips  out of her heels and  coat. S he tiptoed to  the living room  where the TV was silently playing  credits.

 

Lena looked down to the sleeping child whom seemed to have tried to stay up waiting for her.  She  knelt down to brush his hair to the side and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Aunt Lena ,  I didn’t hear you come in.”  Ruby says as she walks from the kitchen drying her hands with a rag. 

 

“ Sorry,  Sweetheart. I didn’t know  it  would take  so long to  get  home.  Your mom is wrapping everything up right now.  Was he any trouble? ”  Lena gestures  her head toward  the  child  wrapped into a blanket burrito on the long length white couch.

 

The curly brunette shakes her head with a smile. “No.  We just watched  Hercules  and played  chess all night. ” 

 

“Thank you so much for watching him. ” Lena give the girl a tight hug. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I love watching him. If you ever need help with him again let me know.” She says as she picks up her bag from the couch “I  got  to  go. I have an exam to study for.”

 

“Okay. Thank you again, Sweetheart.  I’ll see you soon. Drive safe.” She leads Ruby to the door  and gives one last hug and a kiss to her cheek.

Lena walks over to the couch and picks up the little bundle and carried him to his room that’s  across the hall from hers. 

As she settles him into his  sheets ,  she notices something in his hand. 

 

A white knight.

 

_ Rain silently pouring outside _ _  as small thunders echoes the home. _

_ “Mum? Who is my father?” the young child asks as  _ _ he moves a  _ _ pawn _ _  on the chessboard. _

_ The question startled her  _ _ then _ _  looks up  _ _ from the chessboard to big  _ _ green curious eyes.  _

_ They had been sitting on the floor of their living room _ _  playing chess _ _ ,  _ _ sharing a bowl of ice cream and a box of pizza _ _  in  _ _ comfortable _ _  silence _ __ _ with  _ _ the radio playing in the background. _ __

_ Kyle then places his _ _  hands under his chin waiting for  _ _ his mother to answer.  _

_ “Where did that  _ _ come _ _  from?” she raises a brow while she moves a black  _ _ pawn _ _  on the chessboard. _

_ The boy shrugged “ _ _ Dose he know about me _ _?” _ _  He picks up the white knight and toys with it  _ _ till he makes his move with the piece.  _

_ Lena  _ _ was hoping he would ask  _ _ when _ _  he was a bit older.  _ _ Not now. He had only just turned 4 _ _. It was too soon to explain anything.  _ _ But she knew she had to give him some kind of answer.  _

_ “Kyle. Your father-” she takes a breath then sips on her glass of wine and tries to think of an explanation in a way that will help satisfy his curiosity. “Your father is a very important person and his work is very  _ _ very _ _  dangerous. That’s why he isn’t here with us and no. It would be dangerous if he knew about you. Someone is always trying to hurt  _ _ herr _ _ \- uh- him. Hurt him. If those bad people knew about  _ _ you _ _  they would hurt you to _ _ o _ _.”  _

_ “Is he a knight?” _

_ “In a way he is.” She  _ _ give _ _  her son a small smile as she picks up the white knight on the table. “He is always protecting people. Always p _ _ uts  _ _ others first before himself. Just like a knight.” She hands her son the piece.  _

_ Kyle curious eyes grew with an amused smile. “Will I ever get to  _ _ me _ _ e _ _ t _ _  him?” he asks as he looks down at the knight piece in his small hands.  _

_ “He lives back in the States, sweetheart. Due to his work I don’t think that will be possible and is probably for the best.” He  _ _ look _ _ s _ _  away from his mother down to the white knight with his smile fading from his lips. Lena hated this. The look of sadness on his little face. “Come here, Darling.” She opens her arms and the boy gets up from his spot to sit on her crossed leg and is embraced into his  _ _ mothers _ _  arms. “I love you so much. You know that? And I would never let anyone hurt you.” The boy nods his head and tucks his face into the crook of her neck.  _

_ “Mum?”  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Do you still love him?” _ __

_ Lena _ _  placed a kiss to her son’s forehead  _ _ before answering. “Yes.  _ _ From the first moment I met him.  _ _ I never stopped loving him.” _

_ This brought a smile to the  _ _ little  _ _ blonde _ _. _

_ The stayed that way for a while  _ _ longer as the music in the background continued  _ _ with _ _  the rain lightly hitting the windows from the outside.  _

_ This was enough for both of them.  _

Lena  placed the white knight onto the side bed table ,  tuck ed her son in,  and moved his long soft blonde curl to the side to place a kiss to his forehead.

“Good night my little prince.” She says before she  closes the door behind her. 

As she closes her bedroom door the events of the gala start to sink in. Her heart  ache d . 

The night had  be unexpected. 

 


	12. Memory & Years Ago

The sound a of the long distant heartbeat echoed in her mind for so long. Years. Years have passed and she still could recognize it instantly without having to look to who it was coming from.  

As soon as she got home, she laid in bed left with her thoughts and half a bottle of glowing orange rum in her hands. 

Lily was perfect, beautiful, kind, flirtatious, funny… Kara loves her. She cares for her. So why? Why can’t it be simple? Why can’t she just be with her?  

Pushing herself off the bed and holding herself from swaying too much, she makes her way to her easel and puts up another blank canvas as she takes another gulp of the rum from the bottle.  

A memory floods her mind.  

Colors of orange, reds, and yellows hues swallowing the distant blue sky. A curve figure of a slight black silhouette of long raven-haired woman holding a glass of red wine and a mark of red lipstick onto the glass.  

Every kiss. Every touch. Every breath. Every taste. Every glance. Every moan. 

How can she love again if the woman she loves is still alive and now is so close? 

How can she move on if the woman she love hearts still beats? 

How can she? 

Kara then stands and walks away from the canvas and falls back onto her bed. Allowing the alcohol to drag her into a drunken haze and drowns her into sleep. 

_ Almost 5 years ago – Somewhere in England  _

__

__

_ The universe pulled another rug from under her again just when she thought it was safe to get up again.   _

__

_ Her heart was racing as her anxiety grew. She wipes her palms to her skirt as she watched the doctor explain something to her. She couldn’t hear anything he was saying while his mouth moved.  She felt as if someone had submerged her underwater. _

__

_ “… You’re approximately 5-6 months now. We need to plan for your pregnancy, Ms. Luthor.  Understanding your position as a CEO of a very large company, I’m sure you can make arrangements for someone to sit in your place to take off some of the workload. You are to keep yourself stress-free. This pregnancy will be difficult. We will have to monitor you and the children weekly to ensure you all are heathy and we don’t come into any complications during delivery.”  _

__

_ Lena just nods her head as she tries to hide her nervousness.   _

__

_ “Are you sure?”  _

__

_ “Yes, Ms. Luthor. Twins.”  _

__

_ Unconsciously places her hands to her small growing belly.  _

__

__

__

_ Later that evening she was pacing in her bedroom. What would she do? What could she say? How could she do this? Alone? _

__

_ How? _

__

_ She didn’t have the slightest idea of how to raise a child. Children! Half Kryptonian children! _

__

_ What is she thinking? _

__

_ So far the pregnancy seem to be normal. Except. _

__

_ Except the growth of strength. She noticed this on the flight to France. She was holding onto tightly to her seat and ripped and crushed the armrest due to her fear of flying. She merely shook it off as adrenaline. But it happened again when she was holding her cup of tea and was gripping it a little too tight and it broke in the grasp. Not a single cut to her skin. The hot tea did not scorch her skin. She didn’t feel any of the heat. She just stood there in her day room then bent over to pick up a piece of the broken cup and curiosity peaked. She then pressed the sharp end of the shard deep into her left forearm, in result nothing happened. She didn’t even feel the sharpness of it. She pressed harder and the shard broke even more to her skin not leaving any marks. _

__

_ A few days after while she was asleep, she awoke with her body slightly hovering over her bed. She closed her eyes trying to focus to lower herself back to the mattress. _

__

_ Since then she hadn’t noticed any new developments. While nothing she was willing to test at this moment. She didn’t want to strain herself. _

__

_ She needed answer of how this was fucking possible. How can two women have children? _

__

_ Surely it had to do something with the Kryptonian biology. She still needed answers. But the only way is to talk to… No. she couldn’t. Especial how they left things. How she left things. _

__

_ She was still upset and hurt. She couldn’t face the blonde. Not yet. _

_ But, she had to. For the sake of her children. Their children. _

__

_ What would she say? What could she possibly say? _

__

_ ‘Hey. I’m pregnant with our half alien babies. I’m still mad at you and I still love you.’ Lena sighs softly to herself and continues to pace in her room. _

__

_ Before she doubted herself, she called for her maid. “Alana!” The short haired dirty blonde rushed to her room. “Yes, Ms. Luthor?” _

__

_ “Call my driver and have my jet ready. I’m needed back in National City.” _

__

_ The maid nods “Right away, Miss.” With that the maid left. _

__

_ Lena quickly packed a small bag and headed out her door. _

__

__

__

_ It took several hours to reach National City. It was mid-afternoon and chilly. She tugs onto her large black coat to block from the nippy wind. It was a reflex because it seems the cold weather doesn’t seem to affect her much. _

__

_ She heads quickly to blonde’s apartment. _

__

_ She had to do this. As much as she didn’t want to. She had to. _

__

_ Now standing in front of a familiar door she hesitates. She walks between the door and back to the elevator a few times then hovers her fist over the door then walks over to the elevator and back to the door once again. _

__

_ What if she isn’t home? What if she already saw me and left? _

__

_ The brunette takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. ‘This can’t be good for the twins.’ _

__

_ She takes a step back from the door and breaths. She pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to compose herself to prepare herself of what is to come. She straightens her back, pulls on her coat over her belly, and fixes her hair with her fingers. ‘I can do this.’ She thinks to herself. _

__

_ She steps forward and hovers her fist over the door and briefly hesitates then knocks. She waits for what seem to be an eternity. Then hears the door unlocks. _

_ Lena takes a small step back and waits. _

__

_ “Can I help you?” A young, maybe 19-year-old, male answers the door. He was tall and dark skinned and slightly built. _

__

_ “Oh-uh. Isn’t this the residence of Kara Danvers?” Lena asked confused. _

__

_ The boy scratches her head. “No. I’m Emilo. I just moved in about a week ago. That blonde chick moved out sometime ago.” _

__

_ “Oh. Did she possibly leave a forwarding address?” _

__

_ “No. Sorry, Miss.” _

__

_ “Its okay. Sorry to have disturb you.” Lena turns to walk away. _

__

_ “Wait. Miss. Are you a friend of hers?” _

__

_ Lena turns, when she was about to answer the young man tell her to hold on and goes back into the apartment and rushes to her. _

__

_ “That blonde forgot these. I figured she might need them.” He places the item in her hands then nods to leave. _

__

_ She looks down in her hands. _

__

_ A tear falls. _

__

_ Kara’s glasses. _

__

_ The stupid glasses. _

__

_ Lena carefully places them in her pocket and leaves to another place she could find the blonde. _

__

__

_ CatCo. Her driver drove up to the curb and she heads up through the private elevator. _

_ She ignored everyone’s stares and walked with confidence, even though she felt so small and nervous, she heads straight to the blonde’s small office. _

__

_ It was empty. _

__

_ She looked around and slowly walk over to the desk and traces her fingers onto the dusty oak. She was startled by someone clearing their throat. _

__

_ James stands leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. “She quit sometime ago. No one has spoken to her since her melt down.” _

__

_ “Melt down? What happened?” _

__

_ James just shrugs. “No one knows. She just dropped everything and everyone.” _

_ “Even Alex?” _

__

_ “Yup. Seems she even stopped talking to you too. I hoped at least she was still talking to you since you guys were basically inseparable.” James sighs and walks over to Lena “It’s nice to see you again. You should stop by and see Alex. I’m sure she would like to see a friendly face.” He leans down and gives Lena a hug and she stiffens at the affection then slowly melts into it. Once they separate, she gives him a small smile. _

__

_ “Is she working right now? I can’t stay long and have to head out again.” _

__

_ “Yeah. She should be home.” Lena heads to the door then looks back. _

__

_ “It was nice seeing you again, James.” James gives her a sad smile and nods. _

__

__

__

_ Lena heads out and over to Alex’s apartment. _

__

_ She knocks a few times until she hears someone say “I’m coming! Hold your horse’s!” through the door. Once the door opens the short red head is speechless then shakes her head. “Lena!” _

__

_ Lena tries to suppress a smile but fails. “Hey Alex.” They reach out to eachother for a tight hug. _

__

_ “Wha-What are you doing here? I thought you had work overseas.” Alex says as she welcomes Lena into the apartment. _

__

_ “I-I do. I still have some business there. I just had to come to National City to straighten out somethings.” Lena says as she slowly pulls off her coat. _

__

_ “Woah!” Alex says surprised. _

__

_ Lena was so engulfed into seeing Alex she forgot about her baby belly. _

__

_ “Lena! Your- Your-“ _

__

__

_ “Pregnant. Yes. I know.” Lena smiles but then it slowly fades away. She turns away and looks around. _

__

_ “How for long are you?” Alex says as she walks over to her kitchen. _

__

_ “About 6 months now.” The brunette says shyly. “How you spoken to Kara? I haven’t been able to reach her.” _

__

_ Alex hands Lena a glass of water and leads the brunette to the living room. As the red head takes a seat along with Lena she sighs and sips her water. _

__

_ “No. Not for a while. She’s- She’s changed. She went off the grid and changed her number. She dropped everything and everybody. She was staying with J’onn for a while. I don’t know if she is still there. I’m giving her, her space.” _

__

_ Lena just nods in response. She couldn’t possibly ask to Alex’s help unless she wants to explain her relationship her had with her sister and what her true reason was for returning to National City. It seems she had reached a dead end. _

__

_ “I’m sorry, Alex. If you can- could you tell her I came looking for her?” _

__

_ Alex just leans into the couch and shakes her head. “Sure. Knowing Kara, Kara always comes back. She just needs time.” Alex takes another sip and places her glass onto the coffee table. “So, what are you having?” _

__

_ “I’m having a boy and a girl.” _

__

_ “WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! TWINS?!” Alex squeals with a huge toothy smile. _

__

_ Lena laughs and nods her head “Yes. They are kicking my ass. I am starving. You have anything to eat. I have been running around all day and have not had a moment to rest since I got here. I’m exhausted.” _

__

_ “LENA!” Alex scolds her with a frown. “I’m calling for a lot of take out and you are staying here to rest. You’re lucky it’s my day off.” _

__

_ “No. no. I am fine. I just need a little something to eat and I can get a hotel.” _

__

_ “Nonsense! You can stay here!” Alex pulls out her phone and calls for Chinese take-out. Lena just lays back onto the couch in defeat knowing she wouldn’t win this argument. _

__

_ Alex hang up the phone and puts on the coffee table. “Take-out should get her in about 30minutes and Sam is coming over with Ruby.” _

__

_ Lena raises her brow towards the red head. “Don’t give me that brow, Luthor. Sam would have killed me if I didn’t tell her you were here. And I am positive she might kill you for not telling her you were coming.” _

__

_ “Mmhmm” Lena grins “So how are you and Sam getting along?” _

__

_ Alex shakes her head quickly “I don’t know what you are talking about.” _

__

_ “You can’t fool me, Danvers. I saw how you guys are with each other.” _

_ “Are we that obvious?” _

_ “Well. Yes.” _

__

_ As soon as the take-out arrived shortly after Sam and Ruby arrived. Sam was just as shocked as Alex and Ruby was ecstatic. _

__

_ “I’m going to be a big cousin!” Ruby said with a huge smile to her face and her hand onto Lena’s belly. _

__

_ All the women laughed. _

__

_ “Sam when are you going to have another one?” Lena says with a smirk and a wink to Ruby. _

__

_ Sam shakes her head and gives an evil glare towards her the pregnant brunette. _

__

_ They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening laughing, talking, and teasing as if almost nothing has changed. Almost. _

__

_ After eating an enormous amount of potstickers and Chinese food the pregnant brunette drifted asleep with little Ruby in her arms and Ruby’s arms around Lena’s belly. _

__

_ Alex and Sam look at each other as they clean up the mess in the living room. _

__

_ Alex turns down the TV from the movie they were sort-of watching as Sam covers Lena and Ruby with a blanket. _

__

_ “So” Sam starts as she an Alex were cleaning up the kitchen. “Do you the story behind the belly?” _

__

_ “No. I didn’t ask. I don’t think she wants to talk about. She would have told us if she wanted to know.” _

__

__

__

 

__

_ Almost 1 Month later – Somewhere back in England _

__

__

_ The drumming of the raindrops falling onto the large mansion. The shuffling of the maids cleaning downstairs.   _

__

_ Rocking back and forth and humming to the soft music of ‘Sweet' by Cigarettes After Sex in the rocking chair as she watches the rain and the calmness of the grey skies through the large window from the nursery.   _

__

_ Lena caresses her swollen belly.   _

_ “Kena. Kyle. Stop kicking please.” She says sternly in a whisper; she continues to caress’s her belly.   _

__

_ As she reaches for her tea, she slowly floats herself off the rocking chair then contraction mildly hits her.   _

__

_ She takes a breath to relax herself thinking its false alarm.   _

__

_ She settles herself back down into the chair and sips her tea to calm herself.  _

__

_ The brunette leans back into the rocking chair and lets her mind to drift.   _

__

_ Deep ocean blue eyes flood her mind. Curtain of curly soft blonde hair shines like a halo. A toothy playful smirk. Soft kisses from pink plump lips touch her lips.  _

__

_ A tear escapes her and the beating of her heart aches with pain. Lena picks up her phone and opens her photos.  _

__

_ Kara.   _

__

_ She had been fighting the urge to cry. It’s been about a month now since she left National city. She was still angry and hurt but she still loves her. She needed to talk to the blonde. But hit dead ends and was unable to find her.  _

__

_ Lena takes the sip of her tea floats herself off the chair again and places her cup back on the small table then continues to float up to the window to feel the cool window glass beneath her fingertips.   _

__

_ Another contraction hits a little more painful.   _

__

_ “Alana!” Lena calls out.   _

__

_ The maid enters the room.  _

__

_ “Call Dr. Hall.” Another contraction hits. She grabs onto the wall. “Hurry!”  _

_ The maid jumps and runs out of the room.  _

__

_ “No. No. No. No. No. No. Not yet. Not yet.” Lena says to herself.  _

__

_ The maid rushes back then run over to Lena.   _

__

_ “Everything will be okay Ms. Luthor. We’re getting Dr. Hall. He's on his way.”  _

__

_ Lena hold onto her belly as another contraction hits then takes a deep breath. She shakes her face vigorously “No! It-its too soon. They’re not ready!” she says with a shaking voice between each breath.   _

__

_ “We have to get you to the hospital, Ms. Luthor.”  _

__

_ “No.” Lena shakes her head again. “It’s too early.” Tears start to fall down her face due to the pain and fear of losing her children.  _

__

_ “I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor. But we need to hurry.”  _

__

_ Lena is rushed to the hospital by her driver and is taken to her private delivery room.   _

__

_ She is doesn’t wait long as she sits in her bed. Dr. Hall greets her and helps her to rest on her bed.   _

__

_ He calls for the nurse as he checks Lena’s vitals. “Your contractions a too close together.” He states as he takes a seat at her feet while he put some gloves on.   _

__

_ Lena takes another deep breath as another contraction hits and soft tears fall from her cheek.  _

__

_ “It’s too soon.” She breathes out.   _

_ Dr. Hall exams her belly and reaches to check her cervix. Then jumps up and calls for two other nurses. “Ms. Luthor, you’re going to have them today and it’s already too late to have a C-Section. It would be too risky for you or them at this point. They are coming now.”  _

__

_ She couldn’t argue with him as she was already fighting another painful contraction running through her body with the urge to push.   _

__

_ Rain was falling hard onto the grand hospital. Thunder threatens the dark grey skies. Lena grunts with each push as she grabs onto rails of her bed.   _

__

_ Exhausted as she makes a push. A sound of a loud healthy cry shouts through the room and a nurse hurries to wrap the little one in a bundle.   _

__

_ “Congratulations it’s a boys! But were not done yet. Come on. Lena you can do it.”  Dr. Hall encourages her to push again. _

__

_ With a nod and tears falling down her face Lena takes another push and this time no cry comes. Lena is coming in and out of consciousness with tears falling down her cheeks. “Where are they? Why-why isn’t she crying? What’s going on?” Dr. Hall doesn’t answer, and nurses are rushing around the room attending to the children. “Is everything okay?!” Lena cries out.  _

__

_ Dr. Hall walks over to the exhausted mother. “We’re rushing your daughter to the infirmary. She is having trouble breathing. We’ll do everything we can. Your son is heathy but to be safe we'll be checking on him as well. Sleep now, Ms. Luthor.”   _

_ Lena shakes her head “Let me see them.” The nurse looks over to Dr. Hall checking of it will be okay and he nods.   _

_ “You may visit your daughter when you wake up. A nurse will be here to take your son when you’re ready to sleep.”   _

__

_ The nurse places the small child in her arms.   _

__

_ Lena looks down to the little bundle and her heart warms at the small child. His eyes are wide open. “Hello sweet boy. It’s nice to finally met you. I love you and your sister so much.” Lena chuckle a laugh and sob then places a soft small kiss to his lips. She caress’s his cheek and places a soft kiss to his forehead. She stays that way for while with tears seeping down her face and a huge smile. “You and your sister are miracles. I wish you’re Momma was here to meet you both. You have her crinkle.” She says as she kisses the little crinkle. Her emotions spiraling all over the place she gives the nurse a nod. The nurse slowly takes the child from her. Lena finally drift off to sleep.  _

__

__

_ After a few hours had past Lena wakes in her hospital bed. The room was quiet, and rain continues to pour outside. Monitors and machines beep and hum throughout the room. As soon as her mind catching up with her, she sits up as quickly as she can and reaches for the call button.   _

__

_ A nurse rush in seconds later.   _

__

_ “Where are they?” she asks in a worried tone trying to get out of bed ripping off the tape and wires. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy adulting. I will try my best to post as often as i can. Please let me know what you guys think. i do believe this chapter through a curve ball. sorry. not sorry. All "good" things to come.  
> You guys can also check out my progress for the next chapters and message me on my Tumbler : kldzl


	13. Hospitals & Causal

Its late Saturday morning and the blonde stirs awake with a headache. She fumbles in search to reach for her watch on her bedside table. She checks the time and any alerts.

 

 _ **“Mother. What’s the status of the city?”**_ Kara asks in Kryptonian as she rubs the sleep off her eyes.

 

_**“All appears to be normal. Crime is low and no alerts worldwide.”** _

 

_**“Thank you. That will be all.”** _

Kara shuffles her bare feet to the large bathroom and washes her face and quickly brushes her teeth then head to her closet to through on some loose jeans and a tight black tank top.

 

She walks over to the easel, grabs the painting and floats over the rail as reaches downstairs she tosses the painting on the kitchen counter carelessly and walks around the kitchen in search for food.

 

She fishes out a couple of cartons of eggs, mushroom, cheese, and peppers then turns on the coffee pot on and serves herself a glass of orange juice.

 

Her phone goes off. She quickly checks who its from. Alex.

 

**Direct: Don’t forget game night tonight. See you later.**

Kara groans and closes her phone deciding not to text back. Another text comes through. It’s from Lily.

 

**Lily: Hey Amor, I haven’t heard from you. Let me know you’re okay.**

 

Kara just shakes her head and puts the phone on silent.

 

She can’t handle any of this right now.

 

“Mother, keep me updated of any disturbances.”

 

Kara sits herself down at the kitchen counter and start to eat. She picks up the painting and sighs.

 

“What am I going to do with this?” she says to herself.

 

As soon as she finishes her food, she grabs the painting and heads to the basement. She places the painting on the shelf with the other dozens of painting she accumulated through out the years.

 

Kara takes a seat at her makeshift office-lab and gets to work as she turns on her playlist of The Neighborhood. The song Lurk plays throughout the home.

 

Kara goes through her email and thumbs through her paperwork.

 

Everything was encrypted in Kryptonian, if anyone was to steal her work it would take decades or may never be able to figure out what is that she was working on. Unless they were fluent in Kryptonian, which may take several years for anyone to solve it. Even at human genius levels.

 

As she catches up with her email, one stands out. An email from L-Corp requesting a meeting concerning another device. This confused the blonde because they knew she doesn’t do meetings. Not even video or conference calls. She made it clear with all the companies she worked with that she only performs one meeting at the beginning an any communication needed afterwards was to be made by email only.

 

No. she will just send an email back.

 

She replies quickly stating their agreement and arrangement then dives into her mountain of work.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile at L-Corp 

 

“Lena. Dr. Zor-El replied back.” Jess says as she walks up to Lena with her tablet.

Lena quickly reads through the email, frowns and shakes her head.

 

“This is unacceptable. I need to talk to Dr. Zor-El. I need to know who I am working with and who I am sharing confidential and sensitive information with. Jess, pull out the contract and get me who hired Dr. Zor-El.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess nods and walks out of the office.

 

Lena looks at the time on her phone and goes back to remodeling her office. After some time had passed, she grabs her coat and purse. “Jess. Keep me posted. I need to leave.” Jess nods as Lena enters the private elevator.

 

 

She rushes home. “Wait here please, Henry. I will be out in a moment.”

 

Lena heads up to the penthouse. “Kyle sweetheart. Ruby.” She shouts from the entrance.

 

“Mum!” The curly blonde runs into her arms.

 

“Where are your pants?” Lena raises a brow to him. Kyle just giggles and presses a finger to her raised brow. The brunette just sigh.

Ruby is running downstairs with pants and a hairbrush. “Hey Aunt Lena! I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Hey sweetie. Yeah, I just got here. I see you are having some trouble with this little guy.” Kyle ignores them and barriers his face into his mother’s hair. “Mum. Are we going to see Kena?” he asks as he continues to play with Lena’s hair.

 

“Yes. Only if you finish getting ready. Mum needs to speak to the doctors. You need to hurry.” She places the child on the floor and looks at Ruby apologetically.  “Thank you so much Sweetie. I can take it from here. Do you need money?” Lena was about to reach in her purse and Ruby stops her and shakes her head. “No. no. Aunt Lena you paid for my university tuition. I am more than okay. I don’t mind watching my little cousin. I love him. If you ever want me to watch him again, let me know.”

 

Lena just laughs “Be care what you ask for.”

 

“So, when is Kena coming home?” Ruby asks as Lena walks over to the living room helping the boys into his small jeans. 

 

“Hopefully today. If not, sometime this week. I’ve set up her room already with all her medical equipment and a nurse is on standby until she comes home, and I should have a nanny picked out by the end of the day.”

 

“Oh cool. Does that mean you won’t need me?” Ruby asks a bit disappointed.

 

“I am sure I can work something out if you want to spend time with the twins.” Lena says as she turns Kyle around to come through his wild blonde curly hair.

 

“Awesome. I guess I’ll see you guys later. My mom’s said you might go to game night tonight?”

 

“We’ll see sweetheart. I will try and make it. I can’t make any promises. It’s at your guys place, right?” Lena straightens up Kyles red and blue jacket over his little white t-shirt, then brushes his hair with her fingers.

 

“Alright.” Ruby says as she grabs her stuff.  “I see you later, kid.” Ruby picks Kyle up and kisses his cheek and give him a tickle to his ribs. She hands him over to Lena and gives her a hug. “Bye. Love you guys.” Ruby wave goodbye and heads out.  

 

Lena checks Kyle again and makes sure she had everything in her bag and head out.

 

 

 

The hospital was busy as they make their way to pediatrics then over to a private guarded room. Once she steps into the room she is greeted by a little hyper long dark-haired brunette. “Momma!” Lena places a kiss to her cheek and squeezes the little girl into a tight hug. “I missed you, Momma!” The little girl holds on tight to her mother.

 

Lena chuckles “Sweetie, you saw me just this morning. But you’re right. Its way too long to be away from my babies.” Lena grabs Kyle into the hug and squeezes them both into a hug. “Okay. You two stay in here. I need to talk to Dr. Hall and please stay out of trouble and don’t take apart any of the machines.” She lets them go and play in the room.

 

She steps out and head to the nurse’s station “Excuse me. Where is Dr. Hall? I need to speak to him.”

 

One of the nurses look up and says a little annoyed. “Name?” as the nurse looks away and back to the computer screen.

 

Lena puts her CEO façade on and give the woman her business glare “Lena Luthor. I’m the mother of patient Kena E. Luthor.”

 

The nurse stood up quickly with wide eyes “My apologies, Ms. Luthor. Dr. Hall will be with you in a moment.”

Lena looks the woman up and down “I’ll be in Kena’s room. He can meet me there.”

 

Lena heads back over to the room and watches the twins play chess in their own little way as she set up her laptop and looks through her emails.

 

She read the email from Jess about Dr. Zor-El. Lena gives Jess a call.

 

_“I see you got the email, Ms. Luthor.”_

 

“Yes, thank you, Jess. Set the meeting up as soon as possible. Not today.”

 

 _“Already done, Lena. I have set the meeting up tomorrow afternoon before your lunch with the head of the R &D and Dr. Zor-El. And yes, the remodel of your office has been completed. I have opened the sliding balcony doors open so the smell of the paint can fade. I have completed rearranging your schedule this week so you can settle Kena home. I sent you an email of two possible candidates for a nanny and your schedule for next week. And I promise I will close the balcony door before I leave home tonight.”_ Lena can almost see the smirk growing on Jess’s face.

 

“How can I possibly live without you? You are absolutely amazing, Jess.” Lena smiles and looks over to the kids playing with the chess pieces.

 

_“Is there anything else I can help with?”_

 

“For now, there isn’t anything. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

 

_“Okay. Give the kids a kiss from Aunt Jess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

 

“I will. See you tomorrow, Jess.”

 

As soon as she ended the call a knock came from the door. “Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor. Kyle. Kena.” The older gentleman nods and smile politely.

 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Hall.” Lena stands up and takes the man’s hand as the twins continue to play their old game of chess.

 

“May we speak in the hall?” Dr. Hall gestures to the door and Lena nods. She looks towards the twins. “Mum will be right back. Behave yourselves.”

 

“Yes. Momma.” They say in union.

 

Lena closes the door behind her and looks to the older man. “So? Have you got any updates or an idea of what is wrong with her?”

 

The man scratches his bread and sighs. “No. We are still stuck in the same place when we started. There hasn’t been a development in her health. But she has not gotten any worse. If you could only tell me what other species, she is I can probably be able to get some idea what else I could look into.” Lena shakes her head.

 

“No. I will not have this discussion again with you. I have given you enough information to diagnose her and you could not even manage that. If she is not getting any better or any worse, I am taking her home.”

“Ms. Luthor. We all do respect but she needs the proper medical care and –“ Lena cuts off him off with a wave of her hand.

 

“Do you understand who you are speaking to? You don’t think I know what she needs? I think we are done here, Dr. Hall. Thank you for what you have done. I will need all you research and documents in an hour and then I need you to destroy anything you might have of my daughter’s DNA samples.”

 

“I can’t do that, Ms. Luthor. That’s hospital records.”

 

“Again, Dr. Hall. You don’t know who you are speaking to. I am being kind and allowing you do the right thing. I own this hospital. And the contract you have signed is held by me. Don’t make me regret asking you for help.”

 

The old man swallows and nods his head quickly. Lena turns away and calls her driver to bring the SUV. Then calls Jess to have some people gather Kena’s things from the hospital room.

 

 

“Alright, babies. Lets go home.” Twins turn around and give Lena a huge smiles and they run into her arms.

 

 

 

 

Its getting late and Kara still has not moved from her spot in the lab. Moving between monitors and looking over blueprints. The only thing that takes her out of her focus is her stomach.

 

Kara looks at her watch. “Shit. 5:41.” She worked through lunch and she still had so much work to do.

 

Kara pushes herself out of her seat and heads upstairs to look for something to eat. She looks around her fridge and freezer. She curses herself in Kryptonian. “Ugh. I need to go shopping.” Kara picks up her forgotten phone she left on her kitchen counter and sees she has a few messages. She pulls out a bottle of her favorite blue alien whiskey and pours herself a glass before she looks through the messages.

**Director: We are starting at 7 but you can get here at 6:30.**

 

**Director: Hey you still coming?**

 

The blonde looks at the time on her phone. 5:53.

 

**Lily: I know what you’re going through, Querida. Just call me when you can.**

 

Kara drops her head onto the kitchen islands. Unsure what to do. She doesn’t know what to do. Should she go?

 

She did promise Alex she would go.

 

Kara’s stomach interrupts her train of thought. Defeated she grabs her keys. As she was about to walk out the door, she notices that she should probably change and maybe shower first.

 

She quickly speeds to her bedroom grabs a change of clothes and takes a quick shower. Speeds through the process and puts on another pair of tore up tight skinny jeans and blue spaghetti tight crop top and shrugs on her tight leather jacket and brushes her fingers through her loose soft curls and slips on blue heels.

 

She gives herself a look over in the mirror and shrugs then heads over back into the kitchen and grabs her keys and phone.

 

She takes a moment and looks at Lily’s message and decides to call her.

 

“You’re alive, Amor.” Lily’s playfully flirts.

 

“Yes. I’m alive. I had a lot of work to do. Sorry I haven’t called. But I need a break.”

 

_“Well, you can come down to the club.”_

 

“Actually, do you want to come with me to a… thing.”

 

_“Hmmm…. A thing? Is this dirty talk?”_

 

“Lily.”

 

“ _I’m just playing. Yes. I would love to come to a thing with you. What’s the thing so I know what to wear._ ”

 

“It’s a game night at my sisters place. So, wear something casual. I’ll pick you up.”

 

“ _Bueno. I’ll see you in a bit.”_

Kara disconnects the call and heads over to her Jeep.

 

 

Kara parks her Jeep in Lily’s driveway as she waits for Lily to come out of her condo. She looks towards her clock on her touchscreen stereo. 6:52. Then the blonde puts on ‘Worship’ by MAX.

 

As she hears the car door open sees Lily jump in. She speechless. Lily looks right back. “What? You said causal. Didn’t you?”

 

Instead of a tight dress she is sporting tight cut up jeans and a causal faded red v-neck and some red heals. Instead of her signature straight hair, Lily pinned up her hair, half up half down, and her hair in natural long curls.

 

“Oh no. I should change. I’ll be right back.” Kara reaches for her wrist to stop her.

 

“You look amazing.” Kara takes her hand places a kiss softly onto it. “We should do more causal things.” Kara smiles.

 

“You are such a charmer.” Lily smiles and buckles herself in. “Alright lets go.”

 

Kara starts the engine and heads over to Alex’s place.


	14. Japan & Dancing

_Impatiently waiting for her plane to land. Lena had one thing on her mind. A certain blue eyed blonde hair ray of sunshine. Her trip from Japan to meet potential clients was a success and was able to get home a day early. Her first stop._

 

_Kara._

 

_Lena could hear the music from the blondes apartment once she stepped out of the elevator. Turns out, once she stepped through the blonde's door she was met with a surprise. Kara singing to the music blasting throughout the apartment and using the broomstick as a microphone while singing to ‘Lost in Japan' by Shawn Mendes._

 

_Lena just stood there taking in the sight for a moment._

 

_The blonde in her MIT sweatshirt and black jogging shorts with a messy bun and glasses slanted. Kara with her back towards to her swaying her hips to the music._

 

_Her heart fluttered with the scene and a warm smile spread her face._

 

_She dropped her luggage to announce her presence. Kara stopped and turned around with a confused look then an enthusiastic smile spread onto her face._

 

_“LENA!” Kara dropped the broom then rushed to Lena with a tight hug. “What are you doing back?! I didn’t think you would be back tomorrow!”_

 

_“I finished early. I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much.”_

 

_“I missed you too.” Kara cupped her face to take a look into green eyes and smiled “I missed you so much. Next time I’m going with you.”_

 

_Lena pulled the blonde closer by her waist “Next time and every time. I’m never going this long without you again.”_

 

_Lena pulled her in for a kiss then breaks it with a smirk “Nice moves by the way.”_

 

_“Shut up" Kara says as she goes in for another kiss and picks up the brunette by the thighs. Lena squeaks as they both giggle on the way to Kara’s bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I feel like an ass. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. I've been working on the next chapter forever and I'm still not done with it. I was going to have this small bit at the beginning of it but I decided to have it as it's own small chapter. Something sweet for you guys. I am hoping to have the chapter done soon. And I'm working on it. Hopefully I will be done very soon. I swear I will not abandon this fic. Just give me time you guys. Sorry again.
> 
> On another note... I want to thank you guys so much for liking the story. It make me really happy you guys are getting into it so deeply. I love the comments and kudos! You guys are so sweet. And I'm happy you guys love Lily as much as I do. I think I mention before that she wasn't suppose to be a big part of the story when I started with her but she somehow did lol. It made sense to keep her in the story. 
> 
> If you guys want to reach out to me you guys can hit me up on my tumbler @ kldzl
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ❤


	15. Ember & Contract

 

"Kara, what's wrong, Querdia?" Lily asks as she notices that the blonde hasn't moved the jeep from her driveway since she started the jeep engine.

 

Kara frowns and shakes her head. "I can't do this."

 

"Do what?" Lily asks concerned. 

 

"I can't go tonight. It doesn't seem like the right time."

 

"Then we won't go. What else do you have in mind?" Lily says with a quirk of her brow.

 

"Anything." 

 

Lily twist her lips and decides for them. "Okay. What her for a few minutes." Lily jumps out of the car and Kara looks at her curiously.

 

Lily wasn't long. She changed her jeans and v-neck for a slick black dress and matching heels and let her hair down with the same wavy curls. 

She take her seat next to Kara again. 

"I called the club. They have everything set. Let's go. Vamanos." Lily says. 

 

Kara nods without question and drives.

 

-

 

They arrive at the club and parking at the front entrance. They both get out and Kara hands the keys to one of Lilys bodyguards. 

 

The music drumming and vibrating throw dancing bodies as Kara follows Lily.

 

Lily bring Kara to her office where the music was muffled. Lily leaves Kara on the leather couch as she walks over to her mini bar and grabs two bottles and two glasses. 

 

"What are we doing here?" Kara finally asks.

 

"To forget." Lily answers simply.

 

She hands Kara an empty glass and opens the bottle of alien whiskey and start to pour Kara a glass filling it to the brim.

 

Lily places the bottle down beside the blonde and does the same to her own and takes a seat at the other end of the couch taking a few gulps of her drink.

 

Now Kara was worried. Lily's attitude seem to have shift. 

"What's wrong, Lily?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Kara was obviously was unconvinced. "What's wrong?"

 

Lily sighed and chuckled to herself and forced herself to smile. "Ember." 

 

"Ember?"

 

"I have been so busy and distracted that I forgot that the anniversary of her death is coming up. And I haven't visited her grave." Lily downs the nearly full glass and coughs from the rough liquid going down her throat. 

"I use to visit her grave almost every other day. But what I do is becoming more demanding. So my visit have become less and less." Lily reaches for the bottle again and fills her glass. But this time taking sips. "She was the love of my life and when she died so did my heart." 

 

Kara takes it in. Lily never really talks about Ember. Never to this extent. 

 

Lily continues. "Querida, as much I care and love you. I would never be able to give you my heart. My heart was barried with her. And I will never get it back."

 

Kara reached over and brought the brunette in for a hug. "If you don't me asking. What happened?"

Lily let out a breath. "The things I do. Their dangerous. Obviously. I told her to stay put. To stay with my men. But she had to act like a hero. She overheard that I was caught. She went after me. Then when someone shot at me and she took the hit. She was an idiot. My stupid beautiful idiot." 

Lilys tears fell and all Kara could do was hold her. 

Lily sniffled. "My therapist says the reason I'm so flirtatious is because I'm trying to compensate for the loss." 

Kata chuckle just a bit. "Bad guys have therapist?" 

Lily chuckles along with her. "I'm not that bad. I guess I could be worse of I didn't have a therapist."

"I'm sorry, Lily. For Ember. To have to feel that kind of pain." Kara says to the top of Lily head and places a gental kiss. 

"Thank you, Querdia. Having you as a friend has help tremendously."

"Thank you too." Kara removes from the embrace and holds up her glass. "To forgetting together."

Lily clinks her glass with Kara's. "To forgetting together." Lily repeat back with a smile.

They both down their drinks. 

 

-

 

That next morning Kara woke with one of the worst headaches she had in a while. 

 

Light streaming making it worse. Kara slowly opens her eyes and lift fron the bed. But not in her own.

She looks around. 

 

She doesn't recognize anything. It wasn't Lily's condo. Its wasn't Kara's cabin.

She could tell she was still in National City. 

She get off the bed and recovers her clothes from the ground then she hears a shower stop. 

A curvy long haired redhead with fair skin exit from the bathroom.

"Good morning." The redhead says with a smirk. 

"Uh. Morning." Kara says bashfully as she slips on her crop top she had on the night before and started to jump into her jeans. 

"Clair, why are you getting shy on me now? You were more forward last night. With physical evidence to prove it." The girl says as she move towards the blonde and drops the towel.

 _Clair?_ Kara thinks to herself. "Sorry. I need to go. I have a meeting I need to be getting to. Have you seen my phone?" Kara says as she puts some distance between them and picks up her panties and bra from the floor.

"Yeah. It's in my kitchen charging. You promise to text or call me?" She says with eagerness.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." Kara says as she walk over to the kitchen counter and slips on her heels. 

The girl again walks up to Kara and presses her naked body to hers and leaves a gental kiss to her lips.

"I hope to see you again." The redhead walks away from the blonde.

Kara I her confused state looks at the redhead disappear from her view and stumbles with the door and leave. 

 

 _What the fuck happen last night?_ Kara think to herself and turns her phone on and is overwhelmed by messages.

 

The first ones she opens are from Lily. 

Lily sent a few videos.

The first one was of utter nonsense. It was just of them at the club and singing off key in the crowd.

The second was Lily betting Kara she couldn't down a whole ass bottle of some strange alien liquor without throwing up. Kara in her idiotit state agreed and chuckled and a crowd of people cheering her on. 

The third was Lily sticking her tongue out and then pointing out in the crowd to the redhead Kara just woke up to. And Kara just shakes her head and says okay. Then Kara point into the crowd as well to a long haired blonde in a very skimpy blue dress who could be a model. Obviously, this was a bet between the two. 

And the last video was of Kara and the redhead laughing. Then kara pointed her phone to Lily who was making out with model-like-blonde in the back of what may have been of a limo. 

Kara silently laughs and shakes her head. "That explains everything." 

Then Kara starts to read the messages. 

And with the looks of it Kara also responded. 

 

 **Lily:** You were right she WAS straight. After tonight she will definitely wont be. 😘

 **Kara:** Little busy. Talk tomorrow.

 

After that was just Lily from this morning.

 

 **Lily:** my head is killing me. 

 

 **Lily:** What the hell did we do last night?

 

 **Lily:** Never mind. Don't answer that. I might not want to know.

 

 **Lily:** Just realized I have a sleeping blonde in my bed. I'll text you later. 😘😝

 

Kara shake her head again and laughs. Then that slowing dissipates as she she sees her other missed calls and texts from Alex.

 

Alex: Kara? Are you coming? Its 7:30.

Alex: are you busy?

Alex: Sam wants to know if you're still coming by.

Alex: Everyone already left. But you can over if you want.

Alex: Is everything okay?

 

All the texts were similar to that. Kara didn't know how to answer back. Kara just slipped her phone into her back pocket and will figure out what to do about that later.

Since it was still early Kara decided she would head over to Noonans for her morning coffee and maybe stop by her favorite bookstore to enjoy her morning. 

 

- 

 

Enjoying the morning sun and healing from her hangover. The blonde sips her coffee and continues to read without a care in the world. The  an alert pops up on her watch.

 

**Meeting at L-Corp in 2 hours.**

 

"Shit." The blonde says fusrterated. 

She quickly drinks the rest of her coffee and tuck her book into her jacket as she tosses a few dollar bills to the table and takes off. 

 

-

 

Kara lands home and quickly rushes to her bedroom.

Kara jumps into her shower and takes in the hot water. Scrubbing off her previous night. 

 

Gets out and searches her closest for something to wear. 

She finally settles with a skin tight dark blue business dress with a slit at the bottom her dress that stops mid thight then places on some matching heels. 

She head to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup leaving her hair down in long curls. 

Walking back to her bedroom tio take a look at herself in her long length mirror.  She nods satisfied with herself then head down stairs to grab her USB. As she finished grabbing her things she heads out to her where her jeep is parked only to realize she had left it at the club. She looked over to her bike and sighed with a shrug.

The blonde headed back inside to grab her helmet, jacket, and a pair of convers. 

"This will have to do." She said to herself. Then heads back outside to her bike. As she climbed over she is thankful the dress had a slit so she would be able to ride.

 

- 

Kara rode her bike to the front of L-Corp and placed her bike to a parking space. 

Kara quickly slipped off her shoes and replaced them with her heels and tuck her shoes into the storage compartment of the bike. 

Kara swings the strp of her small bag over her shoulder  to head inside.

 

_Maybe she wont bump into her. Maybe she wont have the meeting with Lena. She didn't have the meeting with Sam last time. All she had to deal with was the R &D department. _

Kara took a deep breath to relax herself.  _A glass of something would help right now._

The blonde walk up to the secretary at the main desk. "Meeting for Dr. K. Zor-El." Kara announces emotionlessly. 

The woman looks up from her computer and studies Kara. Then replies "I need your driver's license please." Kara reaches in her purse and hand the girl her ID.

The woman hands it back with a visitors pass the says "You will be going to the top floor where the meeting will take place." 

Kara nods. 

She knows she a bit late. More like 20 mintues late. But her meeting still kept.

 

Kara stride over to the elevator and enters once it hit her floor. 

She watches the doors close and the numbers trickle higher and higher. As Kara's nerves hit her she is reminded of the flask she kept in her purse. She quickly whisks it out and take a long drag from it. 

She places it back in her bag before she reached her floor and feeling more at ease as her nerves begin to numb.

With the ding of the elevator Kara takes another breath an allows her hard emotionless facade take over. 

With the loud clicks of her heels she walk over to another secretary and announces her prescience. "Dr. K. Zor-El." She says with a steady voice. 

The young man nods and stands. "They have been expecting you, Dr. Zor-El. Please follow me. They have already started."

Kara nods in return and follows the young man.

Kara's heels somehow seemed to be getting louder with every step she took down the hall of conference rooms. 

Finally as they reach the room the young man announces Kara presence before she enters the room waiting for her queue to enter.

 

"Excuse me. Sorry to disturb you. Dr. Zor-El has just arrived." 

The man turn to the blonde and nods. 

Kara thanks him as he steps aside.

 

"Good Afternoon." The blonde says steadily towards the men and women at the table. 

 

Then her eyes met green. Green wide eyes. The CEO looked as if she had seen a ghost. 

Kara keep herself together. Unsure of how. Must have been the drink she had in the elevator. 

Kara walks up to the table and takes a seat at the other end. Which was the only seat available.

Kara igornore the CEOs stares. 

 

 

Lena was dumbfounded.  _Was this a joke? Was the universe telling her something? Was this her punishment?_

The brunette cleared her throat and straightened out her suit. To continue the meeting.

 

"As I was saying," the brunette continued. "Some of the algorithms that we have attempted have not worked. Which bring up the topic of Dr. Zor-El." Lena states as she gestures to Kara. 

 

Kara stature made her seem uninterested. 

 

The blonde looks up from her hands that she found so interesting then looks to the CEO. 

"What about me?" Kara asks.

"Well, Ms. Zor-El." Lena starts as she stands. "Its my business of who I work with and who I pay. And I know nothing about you. It had come to my attention that you've been working along with my company for sometime now without any physical appearance."

Kara nods as she listens trying to avoid eye contact. "Ms. Luthor, I understand. But my presence is not needed for consultation. I am sure you have read the previous contract that was agreed upon your team here, that I prefer to work alone. I am a busy woman and i work along with other organizations as well. My time is precious. So going from meeting to meeting well take a lot of my time. I only allow for one meeting and the rest will be dealt throw virtual means or by courier if the information is sensitive. If you don't agree I don't mind pulling the contract." 

Lena was shocked by the blonde statement. The Kara she knew wasn't so bold. Even as Supergirl. 

"What I can see you have helped my company quit a bit and helped it grow. What I like to suggest is to hire you on full time and revise your contract." 

"No." Kara said as kept her face still.

"No?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Like I said. I prefer to work alone. I am better equipped and I am able to help far more the way I do. Again, as I said, if you don't like it pull the contract. If you want revise the contract, you may. But of course I will be sending it back with additional demands. I work with several companies that don't have an issue with the way I work. My work speaks for itself. So if this is all?" 

Lena arches her brow in surprise. "This meeting is over but Dr. Zor-El. I would like to speak to you in my office." Lena nods her team to release them. 

Kara stays seated as she wait for the room to clear. 

As the last body exits to room Lena wait for the blonde to follow her to her office. 

Kara closes her eyes and takes a breath then stand and follows Lena. 

 

The blonde walks into the office before the CEO standing in the middle of the room taking a look around. 

A lot of things wear placed as they once were. Sam's desk was replaced by a white and glass modern desk. Instead of white sterile walls that Lena had them previous before they were a warming color of white. There were more colorful paintings, more knickknacks along the shelves, and the CEOs desk was a bit more cluttered with picture frame. Of what? The blonde was unsure if. 

 

Lena closed the door behind them and walked over to stand in front of her desk looking over them blonde.

Kara keep checking on her watch for multiple things. Once she looked up she notice the curious stares again. The blonde cleared her throat. "Just ask what you need so I can be on my way." She cut to the chase. She didn't want to be there any longer then she needed to be. 

 

"What happened to you?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I didn't know this new job was going to take so much of my time. But I'm back. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I had to re-read the fic myself to remind myself where I was going with it. Lol  
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr  
> kldzl


	16. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On high demand. So I wrote a chapter for you guys. Enjoy.
> 
> I want to apologize. I will be working overtime so I don't know when I will post the next chapter.

_Little giggles and shuffling can be heard throughout the bedroom._

  
_“17…” the giggles grow louder with each counting. “18...” Lena couldn’t help but smile “19… and 20… ready or not mommy is coming.” She removed her hands from her eyes and searched her bedroom._

  
_Almost immediately she found what she was looking for. Two small lumps under her blankets giggling and whispering to each other. She slowly gets from her seat from her small desk in the corner of her room and starts to walk around._

_“Oh. I wonder where they went.” She plays along._

  
_She walks around her room moving random objects and making noise, then towards her closest making a show she was looking. “Not in the closet.” She says aloud as she shuts the double doors to large walk-in closet._

  
_She walks over to the bed then gets down on her knees to look under._

  
_“I can’t find them anywhere. Where could they bed hiding?”_

  
_The little bundles giggle again._

  
_Lena slowly hovers from the ground not to make noise and floats herself over the bundles then drops herself between them._

  
_“I found you!” She starts to tickle the little bundles._

  
_“Mum! - Mum! - Mum! - Momma! - Stop!” the little bundles shout between their laughter._

  
_“Okay. But it’s time for bed down.” Lena stops her attacks then removes the blankets._

  
_The two 3-year-olds pout once they are told they have to get to bed._

  
_“But Momma. Story.” Little Kena pouts._

  
_“Yeah, Momma.” Little Kyle nods his head to agree with his sister._

  
_Lena gets off the bed and looks between the two with her hands to her hips then sighs. “Okay. Just one.” She says with her index finger._

  
_Both twin grin and shake their heads victoriously they get comfortable in their mother’s bed._

  
_Lena starts to walk towards her bookcase when she is stopped by 3-year-olds._

  
_“No, Momma.” They both say in union._

  
_Lena turns and raises her brow. “How am I suppose to read you a story without a book?” but Lena knew what they were asking for._

  
_“Upton story, Momma.” Kyle said._

  
_“Far away story, Momma.” Kena said._

  
_“Okay. Okay.” Lena says as she walks back towards the bed and settles herself between them where they made room for her._

  
_“Okay. Are we all comfy?” Lena asks as she pulls the twins into her and cuddle. Both the twins nod._

 

 

◇

 

_“Once upon time, long ago in a far away land their was a large kingdom where the sun always shined and the people thrived._   
_“In this kingdom their was many knights in order to kept the people of the kingdom safe. But most of all their was the Hope._

  
_“Hope was not like the other knights. She was sent by the stars to not only keep the kingdom safe but the galaxy._

  
_“She has hair that is softer than silk, brighter than the sun and gold. She was a beauty that outshined the galaxy._

  
_“As beautiful as she was, she was also strong with amazing powers. She could shoot fire with her eyes, able to see through anything, freeze with just her breath, fly faster than the speed of light, strong enough to move mountains, and her skin was impenetrable._

  
_“And held knowledge that could save worlds._

  
_“She was courageous. With every fight she endured she was victorious._

  
_“But every light has a darkness. Every truth has a lie. Every strength has a weakness. Every good must have an evil to keep the kingdom at a balance._

  
_“In this kingdom their use to be an evil wizard. The Evil was small and bald. His plan was to rid of Hope. In his many attempts he had failed. But, that did not stop him from trying again._

  
_“His goal was to find a weakness to destroy her._

  
_“After many years of his searches, he found it. He knew of substance that will bring her great pain, but it wasn’t enough because Hope grew stronger every time the substance was used. What he found was greater than the substance._

  
_“Hope's greatest weakness was love._

  
_“She had found love in the most unforeseen places._

  
_She fell in love with one of the most influential woman of the kingdom. As Hope was born of light, this woman was born of darkness. This woman was only human with long smooth dark raven hair, skin as fair as the moonlight, and eyes that could spear through souls. She held a most knowledgeable mind and held a kindness that she was unaware of._

  
_“Hope’s love grew for this woman._

  
_“Hope would leave flowers on her balcony every night._

  
_“The woman did not know who her mysterious admirer was. So she waited one night until she found who it was._

  
_“They both fell deeply in love._

  
_“But, that didn’t last long. The Evil knew of Hope’s love and was determined to kill her._   
_“When the Evil found out that Hope’s love was his sister he grew furious… and…” Lena paused and looked down._

  
_Both of the twin were fast asleep in her arms._   
_She placed a kiss to each of their heads then slowly removed herself and off the bed._   
_In order to not make a sound she kept her feet off the ground and floated herself back to her desk._

  
_She lift her, now cold, cup of tea. Before taking a sip she heats it up with her lasers vision._   
_She looks over to her bed and watched the twins sleep for a moment then over to the window._

  
_The moon was full. Even though she was happy she was still missing a part of herself._   
_“Kara. Where are you?” A tear slowly slid down her face. “I love you.” She says so soft it was barely whisper._

 


End file.
